An Empire of Love
by HazelEyedHeart
Summary: Edward is a prince of Volterra and Bella is the new servant in the castle. Story up for adoption. Forever on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**An Empire of Love**

**A/N: Well… This is the story line you have chosen. Hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue or not. (A huge thanks to my previous readers for supporting me!) Check out those other stories. Tell me how much they suck! Hehe! One is a crossover with Twilight and Titanic and the other… I don't even remember!  
Also, I am trying to get a BETA, so until then, sorry!**

**Btw, switch your setting in the top-right corner to half (1/2) size. It looks so much better. I also prefer the dark setting, which saves electricity!**

**xoxo  
Hazel**

**Summary:**

**Edward is a prince of Volterra and Bella is the new servant in the castle. Both have secrets and have lived through hard times. How can love possibly survive between a prince, who happens to be a vampire, and a servant, who is a lost human girl. ExB**

**Disclaimer: Any and all quotes, recognizable characters, etc. from Twilight appearing in this chapter do not belong to me; they all belong to the talented S. Meyer.**

**-x-o-x-o-**

_I never thought this would happen to me. Even when I had lost all hope and thought I would never see sunlight again, life surprised me once more._

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

My mother and father died when I was sixteen. At least that is what I am told. I have no recollection of them, of who I was, where I lived, or even what was my favorite thing in the world. I had no memory. They told me I had lost it in the accident.

My parents had been taking me to a party when we got into a car crash. They died at the scene and I went into a coma for two weeks. When I woke up, my remembrance of my life was a necklace around my neck. That was the only true thing left of me.

Now at age seventeen, I was the orphanage's slave. They had me cooking, cleaning, even caring for the little kids. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate kids, it was just that it was their job and they threw it on me.

Every night I lay in my bed thinking of my parents. Imagining what they were like. I pulled out my necklace and twirled it in my fingers. I still couldn't get the locket open. I never showed it to anyone for fear it would be taken away from me. I smiled to myself, this time thinking of how they must have loved me so much. It must have been wonderful, to feel loved. But I knew I was. For on the back of my necklace, engraved, it said: "We will always love you Bella. Love Mom and Dad." I tucked my necklace into my shirt and rested my head on the pathetic lump they call a pillow here.

**-x-o-x-o-**

"GET UP!" I heard in my ear. I rolled over, freezing from the lack of blankets and the pitiable one I had, the orphanage's owner was standing in front of me. "Be changed in five minutes and come downstairs!" The little kids often-called Madison, the owner's name, Mady, since she was always in such a wonderful mood.

I quickly changed and checked that my locket was still tucked in when I went downstairs to meet Mady. She grabbed my arm and hauled me outside, ignoring my pleas for her to let go. Mady pushed me inside of a car and sat down next to me. I looked up at the orphanage to see all the little kids waving out of the windows. A few were crying. I knew what this meant. I was almost eighteen and Mady wanted money for me. I waved back and blew kisses to the kids I could call my own family. The car took off and sped me to a new life.

**-x-o-x-o-**

Apparently, Mady wanted money, a lot of it too. She took me to a slave seller. He took one look at me and smiled disgustingly. I grimaced. The future was beginning to look very dull.

Mady got me for $200. I don't know if that is a reasonable price, but the man grabbed my arm and towed me to his car.

Next thing I know I was at a house that I assumed was this man when he opened the door without knocking and dragged me with his other hand. Two older ladies came into the room and took me from this man. Before a word of explanation could be said, they were tearing away my clothes and throwing me into a shower. I had never been more humiliated in my life. I felt my neck and cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing more than I ever had before.

Within the next two hours, I was clean, my hair was untangled, and I was wearing a blue revealing top with jeans. I would do anything for a hoodie. I was back in the car on the way to another unknown destination.

When the car stopped, I looked out the window to see something that horrified me. There were over a hundred people at this place and I saw several people being dragged around and dressed like I was. I watched in horror as ten people, who looked like me, were pushed onto a stage in front of a crowd. I knew that would be me any moment. I gulped as the man pulled me from the car and hauled me up to the stage. I stood in dismay as I realized what was happening. In less than a day, I went from homeless and parentless to a slave.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Hope you like the prologue! Review!**

**xoxo  
Hazel**


	2. Chapter 1

**An Empire of Love: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Apparently you all like it so far. I have never seen a story with a prologue up and around 50 reviews already! You all are nuts! Cashews… yum! I'm eating some right now. Um… yeah, I know this is now-century and I am combining it with old-century, but that is necessary for the servants. But they get paid, I promise you. It's just, well, Bella doesn't even know that yet! This is the first official chapter! Enjoy!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**(Pictures on profile)**

**Thank you to my new beta: Jasperr **

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

Before I knew it, I was sold. It went so fast, it was a blur. I was sold to a woman in a black dress with a white blazer jacket over it. She looked friendly, but then again I knew I shouldn't judge these people by their looks. She helped me down from the stage gently, wrapping an arm around me. She kept it there until she helped me into a black car. She shut the door and went around to the other side but even by the time she came in I was still looking at my hands.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly as the car started moving. I looked up at her seeing only curiosity in her eyes.

"Isabella," I whispered, causing her to smile softly to me.

"You don't need to be afraid. I went through the same thing you just did." I was shocked... How could she become a person doing the same thing they did to her? "Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angela; I am a servant in the palace."

"Palace?" I whispered.

"You'll like it. I was as scared as you but what I 'm wearing is our uniform, so you can see they treat us well. Princess Alice is very fashionable; she told me she would never force us into hideous uniforms. It would torture her eyes." She chuckled then sighed. "But trust me, you are lucky to be going here than any other place. They feed you well, give you clothes and they even allow you to talk to them! It's paradise compared to other places."

I smiled at Angela. She was so enthusiastic about her work. If she went through the same thing I had gone through, the people at this palace must be wonderful to lift her spirits so high.

"Anyway, the palace is magnificent. It is so huge, and they have so much extra space, that you get your own bedroom. It's small but extraordinary."

Angela continued to talk about the wonders of the palace while I rested my head on the seat. I felt as if I could fall asleep at any second. Today had been far more adventurous than any other day.

Suddenly the car stopped and made me fully alert. Angela smiled at me, "You can get out on your own."

She opened her car door and got out. I did the same. The first thing I saw was a beautiful lake. I was standing near the edge of a cliff that fell into a forest with a lake farther out. I turned around and gasped. The palace was beautiful, enormous, and intimidating.

"Come on Isabella," Angela called over her shoulder as I mentally cringed, "I haven't got all day!"

I hurried to catch up with her as she walked up to the palace doors. They opened before I could ask why we were just standing there.

The inside was even more amazing then the exterior. There were no words to describe the beauty and complexity of the palace. Before I could even finish looking at the stunning chandelier above my head, Angela was guiding me down the left hallway.

When we finally got through the maze of hallways, Angela led me into a room with black dresses and white jackets on one side and men's clothing on the other. "What I'm wearing is basically our uniform," Angela informed me, as she shut the door, "You will come to find out that Princess Alice is very high fashioned and has us wear these clothes so she doesn't have to hide her eyes in disgust whenever we walk into a room." Angela walked over to the black dresses and eyed me, "What are you… a small?" She waited expecting me to know. "I believe you're a small," she pulled out a dress and handed it to me. Then she turned back to the dresses and pulled out a white over-jacket like she had on. "The jackets aren't mandatory but most of the girls wear them." Angela walked over to the door, "There's a shower right through that door. After that, get changed and open the door when you're done." With that she left the room.

I looked at the dress. I couldn't even imagine myself in a dress, much less  
this one. With a sigh I walked over to the bathroom.

**-x-o-x-o-**

Angela was waiting patiently against the wall when I came out of the room. Her mouth dropped as she saw me.

"Wow, that looks better on you then anyone else I've seen wear it." I bit my lip at her words. She smiled softly and began showing me around.

When we got to a room about ten doors down from the changing room, Angela opened the door for me and walked right in. It was kind of empty, but it had a twin-sized bed, a small dresser, a bathroom door to the left, and a desk with writing implements on it.

"This is your room," Angela smiled at me. My mouth dropped. A room and a bathroom all to myself… this was unbelievable!

"Really?" I asked quietly. Angela smiled and nodded. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. It was so comfy. Angela sighed as she looked at a clock on the dresser.

"I have to go help make dinner. You have the night off to relax, unless you're hungry…" She trailed off but I quickly shook my head, since I was used to hardly having any dinner.

"In the dresser are some pajamas and nightgowns. I will show you around the rest of the palace tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," I whispered, still in shock I had the night to relax.

Angela sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "It really isn't bad at all here. As I said before, it's a lucky place to end up in compared to others. You'll see that tomorrow. I promise, Isabella, it is much better than what you have seen so far."

I smiled softly at her, "Have a good night, Angela," hoping to tell her that I was content with the situation.

"You too, Isabella," Angela shut the door on her way out.

I walked over to my dresser and opened it. There had to be a several high-fashioned outfits in the top drawer, including four more uniforms. The second drawer was women necessities and socks. The third one was the pajama drawer.

I pulled out the top one; it was a very nice nightgown. I took it to the bathroom and put it on. While I was in there, I explored the rest of the bathroom and found that it contained a shower/bathtub, a toilet, a sink, and a cabinet. The cabinet contained Advil, band-aids, more women necessities, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my room. I turned off the light, and climbed into my bed. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

**-x-o-x-o-**

I awoke the next morning to an alarm that was already preset on my clock. It was 8:00 am. I quickly slapped my hand on it and got up and hurriedly put on the uniform I had on yesterday, since I only had it on for a half-hour. I walked over to my desk and looked for something to kill time with, writing would only be necessary if I had family or friends... which I had neither. I sat on my bed, looking out of the window, until a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I called.

Angela walked in with a bright smile on her face, "Good morning Isabella!" She sang happily as I cringed.

"Uh, actually, you can call me Bella. No, I would prefer you to," I smiled softly.

"Okay, Bella!" She smiled and headed towards the door, "Ready to get the dos and don'ts of this place?" She called over her shoulder. I nodded and followed.

**-x-o-x-o-**

After Angela finished showing me around the castle, I had learned everything I needed to know about this place. I had to be ready to work by 9:00 a.m., giving me shower time and eating time. Angela informed me that I had the dinner shift so I was lucky I didn't have to get up at 6:00 a.m. like some of the workers who had to cook breakfast for the, almost, one hundred people who worked here.

Angela also told me that the 'Royal Family' never ate in the palace and went out to eat when they wished to. She also said that the princes were out of town and I would probably see them around in a month.

Angela's final stop of the tour was the gardens. She showed me the shed and everything I needed since my other job would be to work here.

Angela smiled at me and decided to enlighten me, "You're the lucky one, I admit." I must have looked puzzled because she exclaimed, "You never have to clean! You get to spend time watering flowers, not even mowing and stuff, while everyone else cleans the whole palace! And, here's the best part, on rainy or snowy days, you don't even have to work! All you do is cook on those days! And not even breakfast, just lunch and dinner!" I smiled at her optimistic attitude, "You know Bella, I have to cook, clean, and be the new servant getter! You have no idea how lucky you got it. You were in the right place at the right time!"

That hit me hard. I wasn't expecting it to, but all my life I had been in the wrong place. When the car accident happened, we just had bad timing, and it led to my memory loss, and the orphanage.

"Well, the princess and the queen like their flowers. So while the men mow and rake the rest of the acres, you only have the garden area to take care of!"

Angela continued ranting about how 'lucky' I was until she looked at her watch, "Dang, I have to go clean, but you can get started here, and whenever you finish, I will be cleaning the main hallway. You know? The one with the chandelier?"  
I nodded and Angela did a quick wave and darted off.

I walked over to the shed and grabbed the water hose. I made sure the nozzle was off as I turned on the water. I strolled over to the garden, put the nozzle on shower, and turned it on. I began to water the plants, watching as each one bounced as the water hit it.

**-x-o-x-o-**

When I finished watering the plants, and planting new ones, the sun was about three hours away from setting. I put the tools back and headed to find Angela. Angela was still cleaning the main hallway. She smiled when she saw me.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I love it, actually," I smiled.

She picked up her mop and placed it in the water, "Well, I'm almost done here, but if you want to head to the kitchen-"

"I'll wait," I said, cutting her off, "I would rather not walk into a room full of strangers alone on my first day," I explained to her.

"Oh, right! Silly me! I totally forgot it is your first day!"

**-x-o-x-o-**

I waited until Angela finished and then we headed to the kitchen. Angela introduced me to a lot of people; one was Mike Newton. After one minute with him, I wanted to punch him. Fortunately for me, a girl named Jessica smacked him upside the head and smiled at me.

"Just ignore him, I do," I smiled and I felt another friendship forming.

When I finished serving the food and eating it, which happened to be hamburgers and fries, my favorite, I headed off to my room like many other servants.

As soon as I got to my room, I took a shower and got into bed. As bad as I thought it was going to be, it was the complete opposite. Everyone was enjoyable to be around and I had an easy job.

What could possibly go wrong?

**-x-o-x-o-**

**A/N: A lot Bella… a lot! Well, that sums up numero uno! Next chapter Edward and Bella will meet! Yay!**

**Xoxo  
Hazel**


	3. Chapter 2

**An Empire of Love: Chapter 2**

**A/N: So… babalabaloo! Yay another update! 2,000 words, I'm doing well. As I get more into the story, the chapters always get longer. Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**Thank you to my freaking awesome BETA: Jasperr **

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

Almost one month passed and I stuck to the same routine, but I was finding it quite enjoyable. Angela and I were inseparable. When we had caught a glimpse of the princesses, while I was helping her clean the main floor, we were able to make at least a dozen inside jokes about their attitudes, especially when we curtsied for their presence.

One princess, Angela said to be Alice, is perky and was skipping when she entered the palace. She reminded me of a dancing fairy. Alice was short, had spiky black hair, had a silver crown on her head, and her smile illuminated the palace better then the chandelier. Oh, and she had a least a dozen shopping bags in her arms.

The other princess, Rosalie, stomped into main entry; arms crossed, and left a whole new trail of mud footprints for Angela and I to clean. She had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Rosalie had long, wavy blonde hair, was tall like a model, and had a stunning control over boys. She somehow made them all drool whenever she was around, but for someone so beautiful she seemed so vicious. She had a scowl on her face and grimaced at the sight of us. Angela and I just laughed at how different they both were.

Today was a rainy morning and I was told it would get sunnier later. I was not able to garden yet so I headed to the kitchen to do a lunch shift so I could skip dinner to garden. The one thing I hated about the kitchen was Mike. That boy hit on me more than whack-a-mole and I was sure I got a bigger headache. _This_ must be why they gave me Advil.

But the reason today was so special is because the princes were coming back. Apparently they grew tired of missing their wives and decided to come home early, but I heard a rumor that one of them almost caused them a lot of trouble and the king booked them immediate plane tickets back to Italy.

I was excited for their arrival. I had only seen the two princesses and the queen, never the king or the princes. I have been told that the princes are as gorgeous as the princesses.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I instantly began to help with the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. My luck was perfect today. Mike was sick so they were making simple food!

No stalker and no annoying food ingredients I have never heard of! Angela walked in and winked at me, knowing what I was thinking.

**-x-o-x-o-**

Just two hours after lunch, while helping Angela sweep, the rain stopped. I waved goodbye as I hurried out to the gardens. The garden was more beautiful than when I first got here. I had met with their other servants, ones who constructed paths and fountains, and planned with them where things should be set so I could garden around it. I now had so many flowers that I was lucky if I could garden them all in a week. Then again, it did rain a lot. So that gave me a piece of mind.

I had, yet again, fallen head-over-heels for the beauty and magnificence of it. I loved to just walk through and look at all the different flowers when I had free time, which was rare. But it was beautiful and my home.

I headed to the shed and grabbed some gardening tools. I wanted to just go around tonight and cut any dead flowers, since it had just rained and I was out of flowers to plant. As I walked around, I noticed that there were hardly any dead flowers, but a few that kept me determined. When I was almost done, I heard a trumpet that I had never heard before. My head whipped to the castle to see if something visible was wrong, but there wasn't.

"BELLA!" I heard Angela yell. I ran over to her thinking that if she was calling me, just after the noise, something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked when I reached her.

"The princes are home!" She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"And you call me out of the garden…" I trailed off, hoping to get an answer.

"Because you have to come help me clean so you can see them!"

"No thanks!" I smiled and headed back to my garden.

As sunset approached, I was still weaving my way through the gardens. I decided to go to the gazebo and relax, so I sat on the bench and watched the sunset. My mind wandered about who my parents were and who I was, I couldn't help but play with my necklace again.

**-x-o-x-o-**

When the sun was gone and the colors in the sky began to fade to darkness, I stood up from the bench and sighed. I quickly checked the leaves that surrounded the gazebo and tore off a couple of dead leaves. I brushed off my dress and took one last look at the painted sky.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice mumble. I jumped, dropping the leaves, and went to turn around but I tripped over my own two feet and squeezed my eyes as I awaited the impact. But I didn't feel it. I looked up to see a man had caught me. My eyes caught with his alluring topaz eyes and I felt his cold hands holding onto me. I began to feel the blood rush up my neck and into my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he helped me onto my feet and I noticed he was not in uniform. He had bronze hair that was impossibly messy, looked very muscular, was tall, and had the most perfect face I had ever seen in my life. He looked like and angel. He was, in short terms, impossibly beautiful.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, afraid of why this man was here.

"You know, the gardens are the one place I can think," I did not know what he was saying, but to me it sounded as if he was telling me to get out of his space.

"Sorry," I mumbled, making my way to leave the gazebo and retire for the evening.

"You don't have to leave," he smiled at me. I turned around and just stared at him. He was beautiful; the most handsome man I had ever seen. His crooked grin made my smile slowly grow. "Anyway, you never answered my question, who are you?" He turned to me as he sat on a bench.

"Isabella Swan," I mumbled, hoping he would notice my discomfort of the situation and let me scurry off.

"Well, Isabella Swan, what are you doing in the gardens?"

"Please, call me Bella, and I'm the new garden keeper," I quietly replied.

"Really?" His eyebrows rose and he chuckled. "I'm gone for a month and they give away my garden."

"Your garden?" I whispered.

"Yes, my garden. I planted all of these, some with help, but I designed it all." He chuckled again and shook his head. "And now they have hired Bella and she has added on to my garden, ignoring my plan." His voice was mocking and I knew he was only trying to be funny but it saddened me, "Oh please don't take that offending, it's just weird to me."

"So, you're the other garden keeper?" I asked, confused by now.

But his response startled me; he started chuckling again. "No, not really," there was that crooked grin again.

"So who are-"

"BELLA!" I was cut off by Angela and I could only assume she couldn't find me in the corn maze of a garden.

"COMING!" I yelled and then turned to the man. "It was nice meeting you…"

"You can call me Anthony," he smirked.

"It was nice meeting you Anthony," I turned and ran down the rows of flowers and trees.

"Wait!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Anthony running up behind me. "Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked.

"If it isn't raining, yes."

"Will you meet me here, right after sunset, in the gazebo?" Anthony smiled.

"Sure, if I can get off dinner duty."

"I'm sure you will be able to, I have connections," Anthony smiled that wondrous crooked smile. My eyes caught with his shinning topaz ones and I was lost in them again.

"BELLA!" I heard Angela call again.

"I'm going to get in trouble," I murmured to myself. I looked up into the topaz eyes and whisper, "Goodbye Anthony."

I ran until I almost smacked face-to-face with Angela.

"My god Bella, where have you been?" She asked, rushing out words.

"Watching the sunset," I mumbled.

"I have orders to bring you to the queen's chamber! We have to go now!" Angela grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hallway as I tripped over my feet at her fast pace.

When we arrived at the bottom of the staircase, she started exclaiming rules.

"Rule 1; knock. Rule 2; you need to curtsy and say, 'You wished to see me madam?' Rule 3; bow again and do whatever she requests. Rule 4; if another royal person enters, stop working, curtsy, and then continue working. Rule 5; don't say anything unless spoken to. Rule 6; address all royalty with sir or madam. Got it?" Angela asked turning to me.

"I think," I mumbled, trying to recite the six rules in my head.

"Good," Angela turned, knocked on the door, and smiled at me. "Good luck Bella," then she hurried away as if she was never there.

"Come in!" A voice yelled. I walked in and immediately curtsied.

"You wished to see me madam?" I asked softly. I looked up to see a beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face. She defiantly was younger than thirty, probably about twenty-five, but I knew I was wrong. She couldn't have had children when she was only ten, does that face cream now a days really work that well?

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Esme, but most people know me as 'the queen'." She grinned at me and gestured me into the room, as she crossed the room to shut the door. "I usually welcome our new woman servants right away but I was busy trying to redecorate one of the prince's rooms before they got home," she paused, waiting to see if I would say anything, which I had nothing to say. "Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. If you never need anything dear, someone motherly to talk to, you can come to me," she opened the door and smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you madam," I curtsied and left the room. I walked down the hallway, toward the staircase. From there, I quickly scurried to my bedroom. I took a shower and climbed into bed, my usual routine. Only this time, as I lay in bed, I could only see the topaz eyes of Anthony and his crooked smile. How could a man, who I had just met, be so completely wonderful? Everything about him made me sigh with a smile plastered on my face. My ears were filled with his chuckles that were so musical that I wanted to record them. I could not wait until I could be with him tomorrow night.

That was the first night I dreamt of Anthony.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Well, there you go. Bella and Edward, well Anthony, have now met!**

**Next chapter: seat edge hint: Rosalie enters with her glaring eyes, hardened facial expressions, and, her ability to torment Bella.**

**PICTURES OF THE GARDEN IN MY PROFILE!**

**Xoxo  
Hazel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I know I know I know! I'm so sorry! I last update January 9th and it is February 11th. Not extremely life-taking bad… but still… I had our play start, my life went to hell and back multiple times, and midterms the 26-30th and now I am sick. Whenever I wasn't studying, eating, or rehearsing… I was sleeping. SO SORRY!**

**133 reviews with 2 chapters and a prologue! Holy crap! I love you all! THANK YOU!**

**Readers from USA, UK, Germany, Australia, Canada, France, Columbia, Czech Revar, and Mexico! Plus 65 Favorites and 124 alerts! I love you all… MORE!**

**My awesome beta: Jasperr (Who is missing and did not edit this chapter… hmm…!)**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper, and I just got back to Italy after Emmett forced us to 'have fun with him' and 'live a little'. Well, we tried and now we have to go home early. Unintelligent Emmett decided that it would 'do no harm' to go out and party. Well, after he slammed into a wall and broke through it, people got a little suspicious. Carlisle said if we could not even go out for one night, we had to come home before we did some real damage. I admit it was comical, hearing the shrieks of Rosalie over Emmett's phone. But, in the end, I would have liked to stay in America a little while longer. But now I am sitting in my room, watching the sun slowly set so I can go outside.

It was crazy how everything had happened in the past ten years. We were just another coven living in Forks, Washington minding our own business. But, thanks to the Volturi, our peace was disrupted and complications arose. I can never explain the hatred I hold for Aro and the Volturi. The mere fact he killed his own sister to keep Marcus in the Volturi was not only cruel, but also wrong! Poor Marcus' heart was broken. Carlisle told me he had never uttered a word unless it was to Aro. When Marcus found out what Aro did, he was as livid as anyone could get.

I just wish he had not killed Aro. He could torture him, mock him, even find a different way to punish him, and I would be fine. But no, Marcus had to kill him.

I remember the fateful day. I was playing the piano, finishing Esme's song I wrote. I was in the middle of playing it for her when we all smelt another vampire. Esme made promise to play it for her later, which I never got a chance. Carlisle opened the door to see Marcus there, still very enraged. He told us what had happened between him and Aro. Carlisle tried to look at the brighter side, like usual, and told him that it was good because Marcus could now be the head of the Volturi and not do what Aro did. But he declined. He also informed us that Casius also did not want the throne. So we asked him why he was here then and he told us our living nightmare. Aro had left a 'will' and said that Carlisle should be the leader of the Volturi.

I admit it was hysterical in a way. When you hear people's thoughts and suddenly all of them stop and mouths are agape. Then they start go wild in their thoughts and it's like a screaming match. But nothing about this I could laugh to. Carlisle said we had to go otherwise problems would erupt. Marcus confirmed this by telling us Jane was prepared to force us to Italy. With that we packed our bags and headed to Italy.

We all tried to look on the bright side. For example, Esme wanted a new home design soon anyways and Alice got to shop in Europe for a whole new wardrobe to add on to her already existing ones. But we all knew deep down that we were in for some serious problems.

When we arrived in Italy, we instantly began to fix up the Volturi. Carlisle started with the diet. He merely suggested they switch to animals. Not wanting to ruin a trust with their new leader so early, the guard all complied. Then he made all of the existing missions stop and get the guard to focus on serious issues. He wanted their job to be to continuously tour the planet and if they came across an issue, they had to clear it with Carlisle, and then take care of it.

Since the guard and any human-eaters were gone, Esme suggested to Carlisle that we open the palace to poor, orphaned, and enslaved people and they could help clean while getting a meal, a place to stay, and a family. Carlisle, loving the idea and loving his wife even more, did just that. Within two weeks we had about fifty servants on the grounds, all pleased with our gratitude.

As everyone tried to adapt to our new lifestyle, I decided I wanted a garden. Esme hired a professional gardener to start it. But now I took care of it on my own in my free time. Living forever with nothing to do gets boring.

The sun finally was below the horizon although it was still light of from the colors across the sky. I headed out to the gazebo. But when I got near, a scent hit me. The most alluring, powerful blood I had ever smelled. I thought maybe it was just a special animal, but when I looked inside the gazebo, I saw that it was a beautiful woman.

She had long mahogany hair and was in the servant's uniform. She was gazing at the sunset with a smile across her striking features. I had to basically hold myself back from jumping at her. Why was her blood so tempting? Was she the devil to me?

I watched as she saw the color slowly begin to fade and began to collect dead leaves in my gazebo.

I managed to choke out, "Who are you?"

She quickly stood and her head whipped around. She dropped the leaves, startled, and lost her balance. I quickly grabbed her before her head hit the ground. When I looked down to see if she was okay, my eyes locked with hers and I felt like my heart beat. I watched as her cheeks turned red.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I helped her to her feet.

"Excuse me?" She said softly. Her voice was like that of an angel's, truly magnificent. I had to hear her speak again.

"You know, the gardens are the one place I can think." I thought out loud. She looked hurt and taken aback. I instantly regretted those words leaving my lips.

"Sorry," she whispered, turning to leave. I had to speak fast.

"You don't have to leave," I smiled. She turned around and stared at me as I sat down on the bench, "Anyway, you never answered my question, who are you?"

"Isabella Swan," she said in discomfort.

"Well, Isabella Swan, what are you doing in the gardens?"

"Please, call me Bella, and I'm the new garden keeper," she said quietly.

"Really?" I felt my eyebrows rise and I chuckled. "I'm gone for a month and they give away my garden."

"Your garden?" she whispered.

"Yes, my garden. I planted all of these, some with help, but I designed it all." I chuckled again and shook my head. "And now they have hired Bella and she has added on to my garden, ignoring my plan." My voice was a bit mocking and I was trying to be funny. "Oh please don't take that offending, it's just weird to me."

"So, you're the other garden keeper?" she asked, confused now.

I started chuckling again. "No, not really."

"So who are-"

"BELLA!" Another women yelled, cutting off the angel.

"COMING!" Bella yelled and then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you…"

"You can call me Anthony." I said, thinking of the first name that came to my mind. Yes, my middle name would work.

"It was nice meeting you Anthony." She turned and ran down the rows of flowers and trees. I was losing her! Who knew if I would see this beauty again?

"Wait!" I yelled, running up behind her. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"If it isn't raining, yes."

I smiled, "Will you meet me here, right after sunset, in the gazebo?"

"Sure, if I can get off dinner duty."

"I'm sure you will be able to, I have connections," I smiled knowing that she would never lift a finger again if I had any say in it. Bella looked into my eyes as I stared into her chocolate ones, inching closer.

"BELLA!"

"I'm going to get in trouble," she murmured to herself and whispered, "Goodbye Anthony."

I watched as she ran down the rows of flowers and hedges to the screamer who ruined our chat. She was beautiful. Bella… the name repeated in my head as if she were saying it herself.

Bella…

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun coming through my windows and the alarm clock going off. I sat up and smiled, remembering my dream of topaz eyes to a certain angel-like face. Ah, Anthony. How could one guy make my life do a 180 in mere minutes?

I got up and showered, continuously thinking about meeting Anthony tonight. God, how I loved thinking of him. Anthony's topaz eyes, his crooked smile, and his bronze hair have me going crazy. I have never felt like this before. What does it mean? Ten more hours…

After getting ready and starting my chores, I was reminded of my dinner duty tonight. I knew Anthony said he had it covered, but how?

**-x-o-x-o-**

So to make sure I would definitely not have to do dinner, I went to the kitchen to see if I could help with lunch. They accepted saying they were short on hands. Six more hours to go…

**-x-o-x-o-**

Finally! Five o'clock. One hour until I am to meet Anthony. I headed out to the garden and began to work on watering some plants in desperate need of moisture. I walked through the rose garden with my watering can, pausing here and there to check on the multi-colored roses.

"Bella?"

I jumped and dropped the watering can. And went to turn fast but I lost my balance, again, and waited for the impact, again. But I didn't hit the pavement. I looked up to see Anthony smirking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I did not intend to scare you. We have to stop meeting like this, otherwise you could get hurt." Anthony placed me back on my feet.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Well, um, Bella, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Anthony asked, gesturing to the path that led to the gazebo where we first met yesterday.

"Not at all," I murmured. Anthony's face lit up and he gestured for us to walk.

As we were walking, I would occasionally look up to see Anthony looking at me. I would turn my head away quickly and feel the heat creeping up my neck. Dang blush!

"So, Bella," Anthony said as we continued walking, "How did you end up at the castle?"

I froze and I couldn't walk. I didn't want to lose him so fast. If I told him about the slave process and the orphanage, he would probably never speak to me again.

"I'm sorry," Anthony placed his cold hand on my cheek, "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." I nodded. "It's just, well, you're very hard for me to read." Anthony smirked as if it was an inside joke. I just continued walking.

When we reached the gazebo, I quickly sat down on the bench. Anthony sat down next to me and smiled at me.

"Let's play twenty questions," he suggested.

"How about three?" I asked, knowing that I could not think of twenty questions right now.

"Really?" I nodded at his dumbfounded expression, "I'll take what I can get," Anthony smiled. "What's your favorite food?"

"Right now?" He nodded. "Pasta. We had some yesterday at the servant's dinner. It was fantastic!" He smiled and gazed into my eyes again. I decided to break the stare, "What is your favorite place in the world?"

"Right now?" He asked, I nodded with my eyebrows raised, "This gazebo." I felt the blush coming back. "What do you want to be someday?"

I sighed, "I don't see myself as anything other than a servant right now. I don't have anywhere else to go." He looked puzzled and saddened for me. I decided to break the gloom quickly. "What is your favorite time of day?"

"Sunset." I smiled, knowing he was telling me answers related to me. "My final question." He pretended to think. "What would you do if I asked you to meet me here again tomorrow at this time?"

I smiled at the ground, "What would you do if I said yes?" I looked up at him to see our eyes locked again. His face was mere inches from mine and he was moving closer.

"BELLA!"

"Every single time," Anthony muttered.

"Coming!" I yelled heading out of the gazebo. When I went through the doorframe I turned around and smiled at Anthony. "Thanks for meeting with me and talking. And my answer is a definite yes." Anthony's face grew brighter and he walked over to me.

"Be safe," he whispered, caressing my cheek with his icy hand.

"BELLA!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered, pulling out of his gaze, "I have to go. Goodnight Anthony."

With that I ran to find Angela. As I ran I seriously debated for a second on locking my hands around her neck. But she was only doing her job.

When I reached Angela she pulled me inside and up the stairs again.

"We have a problem! Princess Rosalie's servant is sick and I have been ordered to find you and bring you up there!" Angela looked frantic.

"What's so bad about that?"

"You don't understand. Princess Rosalie is more vicious and cruel to us servants than anyone else. She will make you want to die of exhaustion. I'm sorry Bella!"

I just nodded. My luck was turning around. It had to at some point.

When we reached the door, I cautiously knocked.

"FINALLY!" I heard a girl yell. The door opened and reviled the blonde that I had seen so many times in the front hallway. Princess Rosalie. I quickly curtsied.

"Well," She said furiously, placing her hand on her hip. "About time you got here. Now are you going to just stand there all day? Get inside!"

I quickly hurried past her and stood about three feet into the room.

"I need you to arrange my jewelry rack, make my bed, and put away my clothes. I am heading down to talk with my family. It better be done when I get back in an hour!" With that Rosalie stomped out of the room.

"Wow," I mouthed to myself, looking at the jewelry everywhere, the tangled bed sheets, and the pile of clothes in a basket. I quickly got to work.

**-x-o-x-o-**

An hour later I was finally done. The bed was made, the clothes in the drawers, and her jewelry spotless and on her jewelry organizer. Rosalie came in and just pointed to the door. I curtsied and fled from the room and straight to mine. I was so exhausted. I took my time changing into the pajamas and fell asleep on my bed without even getting under my covers. Anthony filled my dreams once more.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**YAY! A longer chapter for waiting! I will update as soon as I can! **

**Much Love,  
Hazel**

**P.S. Review :) Click the button below!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chappy! **

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT BEING GONE FROM THE STORY! THE SHOW TOOK UP MY LIFE! IT ENDS SATURDAY AND THEN, APRIL 7th, I AM LEAVING ON A TRIP FOR A WEEK! I PROMISE ON MY VERY LONG FLIGHT I WILL BE WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK AND I WILL TYPE IT WHEN I GET BACK! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

**BUT FOR NOW, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**185 reviews? Hot dang! Let's go for 200 by the next chapter. I think I would love you all even more!**

**Beta-less…**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

I awoke to the alarm blaring on my bedside table but I still had a big smile on my face. I groaned and slapped my hand on top of it to shut it up, knocking it off in the process. Another dream was spent seeing Anthony. I quickly got dressed and went to the garden to work on my chore, hoping that I could see Anthony sooner. I went to stand up and felt muscles I had never used before ache with each movement. I had to agree with Angela. My first one-on-one encounter with Rose told me she was vicious and cruel like everyone warned me.

I quickly got ready with a shower and pulling a comb through my tangled chocolate waves. I felt my arms burn as I tried to reach behind my head and comb my hair. This was going to be a long day.

**-x-o-x-o-**

I soon finished my work in the gardens and headed to help out with lunch in the kitchen.

"Bella?" Mike's annoying voice ripped through the air.

"Yes?"

"You didn't come last night to cook. I heard you were excused but I thought you might still come. Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I was working on the garden. I like it there. It is much more peaceful…" and doesn't have you, I thought, "Than the kitchen."

"Will you be here tonight?" Mike asked, while cutting up potatoes.

"Probably not. That is why I am here now. To help with lunch and then tend to the gardens."

"Are you sure Bella?" Mike asked, looking like his puppy dog was ran over, "You can do both shifts and skip the garden for a day. I'm sure no one would notice and I would enjoy it."

"I'm sure you would," I murmured, hopping off of the stool and making my way to the cabinet. I grabbed the dishes and began to carry them into the dinning room.

"Need help?"

I almost tripped and dropped all of the plates because I was so caught off guard, but thankfully I didn't. I sighed a breath of relief and turned around. A smile came across my face.

"Surely you have something more important to do," I smiled.

Anthony chuckled and walked over to me, taking the majority of the plates into his hands.

"Nope," He smiled. "I'd rather help you."

I smiled to myself while I felt the heat on my cheeks rising. We continued our way to the long tables for the servants. There were five tables, each to fit about, maybe, fifty people. I set the plates on the first table and took a small handful. I worked my way around the table, setting out plates.

Every time that I would look up to see what Anthony was doing, my eyes would catch with his. For a moment or two we would just stare into each other's eyes, before my blush would grow and I would dip my head down. I would always hear him chuckle after that.

After my constant trips back to the cabinet to get more plates and Anthony setting the table, we finished. Anthony walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"I will see you tonight, correct?" I could only nod to his velvet voice. "Perfect," he whispered, before planting a kiss on the back of my hand. I felt my face flush again and I looked away. "I don't get it," he murmured, as I felt his hand on my cheek, bringing my eyes back to his, "I love seeing you blush, yet, you seem like you try to hide it from me."

I was beyond lost for words. I was completely dazzled as his topaz eyes melted with mine. He smiled his crooked, heart-taking smile.

"Tonight?" He whispered, taking both of my hands.

"Tonight." I smiled as he did. Anthony brought my hands together in front of his lips and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

"I must take my leave." Anthony said, his smile failing. "Tonight," he whispered once more with a smile before walking away.

As soon as he was out of the room, I collapsed in a chair. I had no idea what just happened. I was completely baffled and dazed. How he did that to me, I had no idea. But I knew one thing; I had never felt as happy as I did while Anthony helped me set the table and made it the chore I looked to the most now.

**-x-o-x-o-**

When sunset approached I practically ran to the gazebo to see Anthony. When I got there, Anthony was already sitting on the bench with the biggest smile on his face. I mirrored his face and I felt the heat creeping up my cheeks and neck. He tilted his head back to motion for me to join him on the bench. I walked over quickly and quietly and sat down about a foot away from him. I felt his eyes on me the entire time.

"How are you tonight?" Anthony said suddenly. I turned to look at him. He was smiling and, in return, it made me smile.

"Better, now," I mumbled, feeling that darn heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks again. I didn't know what it was but when I was around Anthony, I just felt happier, like nothing else mattered. "And how are you?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper.

"Perfect, as of this moment." The look in his eyes told me I was the cause of the perfection. I brought my gaze down, suddenly very self-conscious. I felt his hand on mine suddenly. I looked up again. This time our faces were much closer. I felt myself become entranced in his eyes. His other hand was soon on my cheek. I subconsciously leaned into it.

"Ah, Bella," he whispered, pulling away and standing up. I immediately felt neglected.

"I should go," I whispered, standing.

"No!" Anthony turned and took my hand in his. "Please don't go! I'm sorry Bella. I truly am. I've, ugh, I've," Anthony paused and then smiled at me warmly, "I have _never_ felt this way before. I'm just confused and scared that I am going to do something stupid and-"

I cut him off by throwing my arms around him. I felt him hesitate before his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. His hands ran through my hair and he sighed, resting his head on top of mine. Everything felt perfect at that moment, like nothing could go wrong. He gently pulled us back to the bench and put me in his lap, our arms never breaking the hold on one another.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but the colors were long gone from the sky and the moon was now almost midway to the sky. Anthony's fingers were still running through my hair slowly. I was almost asleep when he sighed, again, obviously to catch my attention.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He whispered, softly running his hand through my hair again.

"We've only known each other for three days and… well…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"It feels like we've known each other forever." He finished for me. I smiled into his chest.

"Exactly." I mumbled. Anthony chuckled and pulled me up so my head was in the crook of his neck.

"I want to know _everything_ about you. Tell me about your life before you came here, your friends." Anthony smiled at me joyfully, "Tell me who Isabella Swan truly is!"

"Well," I mumbled, not knowing how to say this, "My past isn't exactly… pretty."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh," he smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"I'll tell you someday," I whispered, trying to keep the mood light, "Just not tonight."

Anthony smiled down at me and nodded.

**-x-o-x-o-**

We continued to talk about stupid, unimportant things. Anthony continued to make me laugh and smile. I never wanted to leave this gazebo and go back to the real world.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked excitedly, wanting another fact about me.

"I don't know!" I giggled.

"You have to have one!"

"Um," I paused, thinking, "Probably topaz." I mumbled embarrassed. I felt his hand under my chin, bringing my eyes up to his eye level so our eyes could lock in one another's gaze.

His crooked smile appeared and his hand began to caress my cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered. I was so lost in his eyes that I could not respond. "Besides," he began, "I love the color brown." I instantly smiled, knowing that he was referring to my eye color and that he loved it. I felt the heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks again so I hid my face in Anthony's chest. He chuckled and held me tighter as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "I did not mean to embarrass you," he whispered into my hair.

"It doesn't take much," I mumbled.

"Oh Bella," he softly said, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Honestly, I did not. I wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of the night. But, I was beginning to feel my body ache.

"Sure." Anthony helped me to stand and then took my hand in his. We walked silently out of the gazebo and into the night. We continued to walk in silence until Anthony suddenly stopped in his tracks and went stiff.

"What's wrong?" I whispered quietly, gently touching his arm that was still holding my other hand.

"Just stay quiet," he mumbled. Anthony looked around and then pulled on my hand that was interlocked with is. "Bella, go inside, go to your room, and stay there!"

"But-" I started confused, but he cut me off.

"Bella, please, for me!" He looked down at me. "Please," he begged. I nodded, still confused, and he smiled. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed. Anthony leaned down and kissed my forehead, his hands holding my cheeks to keep my face still. He pulled away gently and leaned his head against mine. I instantly smiled. He opened the servant's door for me.

"Be safe," he whispered before turning and jogging away.

I walked to my room in a daze. I had no idea what had just happened with Anthony on our walk, but I did not care. I would keep the confusing moments for the time Anthony spent holding me tonight.

When I got to my room, I changed and crawled into my bed. Every single time I closed my eyes that night; I saw Anthony's mysterious eyes.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**I love you all. Sorry again about it being so long. I will see you all in a week, hopefully with time to type up the next chapter. **

***Squeal* I am so excited for my spring break trip!**

**Love you all and please review!  
Hazel**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Next chappy! **

**I sorry it is so delayed. I auditioned for another school show (one acts) and I got a main role in '**_**The Universal Language**_**' (or Unamunda). I play Dawn. It isn't hard to get a 'main part' because it is a two-person show. It runs about 45 minutes and is just this boy and me, who I have to kiss at the end. (Awkward because you can tell his girlfriend isn't too happy about it!) Anyway… There was this and the other show you could get a part in and out of about 30-40 people I got the part in this one. I been ecstatic but working hard to prove I deserve the role since I am only a freshmen and if I slack off, I am screwed for future shows. I have 190 lines that have to be fully memorized by Monday. **_**I. Am. So. Screwed.**_

**Anyway… look up the show on you tube, it's funny. And sorry for talking on and on and on…**

**Beta-less… and I think I like it…?**

**Playlist: Here in your Arms by hellogoodbye and I Caught Fire (In your Eyes) by The Used**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**EPOV**

I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Alice!

That's all I could think of when I caught her scent and her mind calling madly for me. I had to get Bella out of there. If I didn't, Alice would blow our secret and Bella would run from me screaming. I don't think my heart could handle that.

"What's wrong?" she whispered quietly, gently touching my arm that was holding her other hand in mine.

"Just stay quiet," I mumbled. I looked around and tried to figure out how far away Alice was. She was close and gaining speed. So I did what I had to and pulled on our interlocked hands. As much as I didn't want her to leave this garden and this moment with me, she couldn't know. Not yet. "Bella, go inside, go to your room, and stay there!"

"But-" she started, totally and utterly confused. I sighed. I couldn't have her leaving her room and making it very easy for Rosalie to find her. After all, secrets were hardly able to stay in our family.

"Bella, please, for me!" I looked down, feeling guilty at her saddened face. "Please," I begged. I could see that she nodded, still confused, and it gave me a mild smile. "Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." she confirmed with her beautiful smile, sending a flitter through my dead heart. I did what I thought best and leaned down and kissed her forehead, my hands holding her cheeks to keep her face still. I pulled away gently and leaned my head against hers. She instantly smiled so in return, I couldn't help but smile. I opened the servant's door for her.

"Be safe," I whispered before turning and jogging away, making sure I was running at a normal human pace.

I met Alice the gazebo, where, not surprisingly, Jasper had his arms around her, trying to calm her. All I can say is I have never seen a pixie look so irritated.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen how could you?" She practically yelled.

"Alice, keep it down, please!" I sighed.

"No use, the family is going to figure it out anyways! How could you do this?"

"Alice..." I trailed off, knowing she was going to cut me off anyways.

"No, Edward. Do you not understand what Rose could do when she finds out?"

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks of heading to sit down. "What is your opinion on this?"

Alice looked down and scuffed her feet. She looked to Jasper then at me. "Jasper says your love for her is strong. Like when we first met. To me, it is fate. I just don't get why I didn't get any visions earlier." Jasper nodded to her words.

I was shocked, and I was pretty sure my facial expression showed it.

"You don't mind?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No," she whispered.

"Nope." Jasper smiled at me. I exhaled loudly and sat on the bench.

"Rose will though," I muttered.

"We all know that." Jasper stated, gently squeezing Alice's middle. She giggled and pushed him playfully. I turned my attention away, once again finding their romantic ways making me feel like I was invading a special moment. But then, I thought about how I could do that to my Bella and hear _her_ laugh. I smiled sadly there.

"You're thinking about her." Alice whispered.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Do you ever stop?" She asked quietly. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Hate to break it to you bro," Jasper smiled, "You're in love with her and it isn't going to go away."

I sighed. Dang, Jasper was right.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV – Next Day**

I awoke utterly confused. What in the name of – happened last night? One second Anthony and I were laughing, talking, holding hands and the next he was basically throwing me inside the door, telling me to be safe. Did he hear something? Was he late to go back inside and was going to get in trouble? Whatever the case, Anthony looked very pained and hurt inside to send me away and leave me in the dark.

I got changed and headed to the kitchen. The weather was rainy and windy. I frowned, knowing that I could not go outside in this weather, unnoticed, to see Anthony. Unfortunately I would have to work in the kitchen today, far away from the gazebo and from the possibility of running into Anthony. I crossed my fingers and secretly hoped that Anthony would come to help me set the tables again.

I began to walk slowly towards the loud, clattering kitchen. I realized that breakfast would be served in about thirty minutes. I stepped into the room that could only be described as mad chaos. Every cook and server was practically running to finish his or her job on time. It was actually quite comical to see them all so rushed. Out of nowhere, I felt a tug on my arm and a worn out Angela was standing at my side.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Her majesty has just informed me that there will be a huge feast for all of the servant's hard work! We have to get everyone his or her breakfast as soon as possible so we can start on dinner. She said if everyone does their jobs by sundown, then we can have tomorrow off unless they personally need us. Isn't it annoying how we have to do more work to be congratulated? Anyway, I wish she had warned me about this earlier. Now everything is mad chaos!" Angela basically rushed out her words to the point where I couldn't understand her at all by the end. Before I could ask another question, she was gone and shouting out orders down the hall as she was running.

As I stood there for the next five minutes, no one apparently showed any need for me to be there. Angela rushed by again and said that I could eat and then take the day off. I didn't get whey _I_ could have the day off when this much chaos was going on, but I agreed and headed to the dining area.

After some toast and a few eggs, I decided to work in the garden despite the rainy weather. The rain was light now and it was warm so I wouldn't get sick. I decided to plant some flowers and weed while the soil was still moist.

**-x-o-x-o-**

About five hours later, I had weeded the whole garden and decided that I should head back to my room and dry off. I was almost to my room when something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the wall. Well, only for me to realize that there was a hole where the brick wall once was. I went to yelp but a hand covered my mouth and continued to pull me in. Soon enough my back hit a wall and the person released their hold on me and closed the wall back up.

All I could hear was my heavy breathing and my rapid heartbeat and that scared me.

"Are you alright?" The person asked me. I knew that voice. The light coming from the opposite end of the darkness soon showed me who my 'captor' was when he stepped into the light.

"Anthony?" I whispered, relieved.

"Uh, yeah… sorry about the whole 'jump out and grab you' thing," he said, pinching the space between his nose.

"Um, n-no p-problem." I stuttered. I was so happy that my day was looking up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Why are you soaking wet?" He chuckled.

"Well," I blushed, "I wanted to work in the gardens."

"But it's raining!" His golden eyes grew wide.

"Didn't bother me," I smiled shyly.

"You could get sick!" he almost yelled.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

"I am not taking any chances. You need dry clothes and a hot shower," he said, going to open the wall.

"Wait!" I gasped. He stopped and turned around. "Where are we Anthony?"

"It's a secret passageway, Bella."

"Where does that side lead to?" I asked, pointing to the source of light.

Anthony hesitated and sighed, "I'll show you one day."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now please go get warmed up."

"But I-"

"Bella, we can talk after I know you won't get sick. Please?" He whispered, playing with a strand of my hair. Oh, he was good at making you do as he wished.

"Alright," I sighed. He opened the door for me.

"Just walk out of your room and knock three times… I will wait."

I nodded and went into my room to get warmed up.

**-x-o-x-o-**

As soon as I was showered and warmed up, I headed into the hallway. I checked that the coast was clear and knock three times on the wall like Anthony asked me to. Right when I finished the third knock, the passage opened and Anthony pulled me inside as I stumbled. He quickly shut the door and helped me to balance myself. I smiled up at him and I could see his crooked smile shinning through the dim light. He backed me up so I had my back against the wall. He leaned down and out his forehead against mine. His one hand began to caress my cheek while the other hand found mine and grasped it.

"You are truly beautiful Bella," he whispered softly, breaking the silence that had surrounded us.

I felt the blush rush up to my cheeks. "You lie," I whispered.

"I wish you would see yourself clearly!" He muttered with a tone of, what I could only interpret as, frustration.

Instead of saying anything, I decided to just remain quiet. He lifted our interlocked hands and kissed the back of my hand before keeping our hands at face-level and playing with my fingers.

"I don't know how to tell you this, or even come about this," he muttered.

"Tell me what?" I asked quietly.

"I think about you every second of my day. Your smile appears in my mind constantly, I always want to see you as soon as I can and I think, well, what I am trying to say is…" he sighed and smiled, "I think I like you a lot, well, more than I should for someone I just met. It's just weird because I have never, ever, felt this way before."

"Me neither," I murmured. Anthony looked at me confused. "I like you too, more than I should." I whispered, my blush coming back up to my cheeks.

"Thank god," he whispered through a sigh before he kissed my forehead, our fingers still playing with one another's. This was a moment I wanted to remember forever. It was a moment that I felt… cared about and loved.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Next chapter hopefully up by May 25th… month radius. After June 22nd, updates will be frequent. Every week? I can't wait for school to be out. Finals are coming up and I also have the show. Sorry, I have it written already, but I can only concentrate at 12am, which is what time I started typing. It's 3. I get so tired and then I screw up a lot. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all and they make me update faster. It is written already so more reviews= faster typing and sooner typing.**

**LOVE  
Hazel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I wanted to get this up this weekend. I have so much going on that I don't know when I will be able to update again. I have 2 final projects, a 4-page research paper, a graded discussion, and the show. I also have regular homework underneath that. So I will try but I cannot make any guarantees. **

**AND SOMEONE HAS BEEN ON MY COMPUTER AND SPILT SOMETHING BECAUSE MY SPACE KEY TAKES AN EFFORT TO PRESS DOWN AND IT IS ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF ME! **

**Haha! **

**The chapter you have all been waiting/asking for…**

**Playlist:  
I Miss You/Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne  
When you're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

**-x-o-x-o-**

_Previously: _

"_I don't know how to tell you this, or even come about this," Anthony muttered._

"_Tell me what?" I asked quietly._

"_I think about you every second of my day. Your smile appears in my mind constantly, I always want to see you as soon as I can and I think, well, what I am trying to say is…" he sighed and smiled, "I think I like you a lot, well, more than I should for someone I just met. It's just weird because I have never, ever, felt this way before."_

"_Me neither," I murmured. Anthony looked at me confused. "I like you too, more than I should." I whispered, my blush coming back up to my cheeks._

"_Thank god," he whispered through a sigh before he kissed my forehead, our fingers still playing with one another's. This was a moment I wanted to remember forever. It was a moment that I felt… cared about and loved_.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

Anthony and I stayed exactly where we were. We just starred into each other's eyes until he broke the silence.

"What's your middle name?" he whispered.

"Are we playing the twenty question game again?"

"Yes, and that counts as your first question."

I sighed but shook my head with a smile at his absurdity. "Marie. My middle name is Marie."

"Isabella Marie Swan," he sighed. "It's beautiful. It fits you perfectly." I immediately blushed at his words.

"What's yours?" I whispered, breathlessly as he lifted our intertwined hands and played with my fingers.

"Mason," he smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my voice filled with concern.

"It's my turn to ask a question. You have to wait until your next turn." His crooked smile appeared and I melted on the inside. "Where were you before you came here?"

I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling as if this one answer could ruin everything I finally had for my own. "I was in an orphanage. The lady wanted me out but wanted money for me so she sold me into slavery." I felt Anthony tense up and his eyes narrow.

"How long were you a slave?"

"It's my turn," I taunted him, like he had to me earlier.

"Bella," his voice broke, "Please."

"Just that one-day, Anthony. It wasn't as bad as the other's lives were." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. He put his head on top of mine and ran his fingers through my hair. I buried my head in his chest.

"I bet a single day was enough, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I mumbled, remembering the house I had gone to with the creepy man.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You didn't deserve the road you have traveled in your life."

"It's fine." I smiled up at him. "Can I ask my question now?" I asked him as quietly as my voice could manage to go.

"That is one," Anthony chuckled. I playfully glared up at him. "Go ahead Bella."

"Ok," I whispered, "What happened last night that made you leave so quickly?"

"I'll tell you one day. I promise."

"You know, you keep saying that."

"I know, and I promise you I will." He smiled at me and I melted again. Dang that beautiful crooked smile of his!

"What will we do if it rains tomorrow?" I asked, thinking about how we got to where we were now.

"First, you _won't_ go out in the rain. Second, we will come here. I'll wait for you and you just knock like you did before. Or I could wait in your room for you and then we can come in here. If it doesn't rain, then we can meet in the gazebo at seven. Just in time for the sunset." I nodded to his words to show that I agreed.

"I should go. It's late." I whispered as he nodded, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Be safe," he whispered, kissing my head and my cheek before we both pulled away reluctantly. Anthony opened the door and took my hand in his. He gently took my hand in his. He kissed the back of my hand softly before I smiled and walked out. I turned around once I reached my door and waved before he disappeared behind the wall. I smiled as I went inside to get a well-needed sleep.

**-x-o-x-o-**

When I woke up, I had the biggest smile on my face. Anthony could do that to me. Just make me feel better, happy, and safe. I knew that although the other workers had off today, if the weather was good, I wanted to go to the garden.

I basically was skipping down the hallway. It was a cloudy yet warm day, perfect for gardening.

I hurried through what I needed to do outside, all while smiling and partially dancing. Partially. Too much, like a spin, I'd fall. But my smile never faltered. As I was heading back to my room to go to the passageway, I heard a scream.

"YOU!" I turned around to see a very angry princess standing on the stairwell looking down at me. Oh god, not Rosalie. "You, servant, follow me!" I began to follow when she turned around and stared me down. "Forgetting something?" She hissed.

"Oh," I sighed. I curtsied and stood. She was already halfway up the stairs. I sighed again, sad and annoyed.

I sighed and started to climb the stairs after her. I could feel the steam coming off of her. Whatever it was that she needed would be a horrible new problem on my behalf, I could tell. Rosalie led me to a bedroom. When we got inside of the room, I realized that it was hers. **(A/N: Pictures on Profile)**

"I need my closet cleaned. It is a complete mess. Put the clothes in color, well, rainbow order but separate for every different clothing item. The job _will_ be done by the time I get back, understood?" I nodded to her fierce tone. I was not going to fight her if I could help it. "I am going out with Emmett, I want the closet cleaned before we are back, no exceptions. If you do not finish on time, consequences will be delivered. Got it?"

"Got it, miss." I whispered. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She snatched up a handbag and turned back to me.

"It is now 4:00 pm. I will be back by midnight. Closet is through that door." She pointed to her right and then left. I sighed and I went to inspect the workload.

As soon as I opened the closet, half of the items inside fell out towards me and made me jump backwards. There were about twenty shirts actually hung up. All of the other five hundred different clothing were on the ground. The walk in closet was so horrible that shoes were missing and I was guessing that they were underneath of the clothes. Just by looking at the mess, I knew I would never finish on time. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized I would be ditching Anthony tonight. He would be waiting for me and I would never show. He would hate me.

I took a deep breath and began to pick up everything on the floor and move it out to the bedroom. The bedroom was large enough for me to dump everything on the floor and still walk around.

It took about an hour and a half to move everything out into the bedroom. I was moving them but sorting them by skirts, shirts, pants, etc. I guessed Emmett had his own closet because everything in here was a woman's clothing, unless Emmett needed bras and other undergarments, including lots of lingerie. There was also jewelry buried in there with shoes. There were drawers in the closet for jewelry. There were also three mannequins, that were naked, that needed to be situated.

I sighed and I began to put the jewelry away. They were so big yet delicate that I did not want to be responsible for losing anything. I planned to work on shoes next, then pants, skirts and shirts. My arms were already aching and I had so much left to do.

**-x-o-x-o-**

About two hours and a half later, I wasn't even close to done. Rosalie really needed to donate some of this stuff. It was now eight and I realized I had defiantly missed my date with Anthony. I wanted to cry. I was looking forward to seeing him so badly.

**-x-o-x-o-**

About another hour later and there was a knock on the door. I ignored it since it was not my room to answer to. I heard the door open and a huge sigh. I was trying to jump to get another hat on top of the railing when a soft voice filled the room.

"Let me get that for you," it whispered. I turned to see Anthony taking the hat out of my hand and placing it on the railing without a problem. He looked down at me and sighed. "You look exhausted."

"I have to finish," I whispered, hurrying to get another item to hang up.

"Bella, you're barley keeping your eyes open. Let me take over for awhile."

I stopped and looked at him. "I wouldn't do that to you. It was a job assigned to me, and I don't want you to do it for me." I said it quietly and softly, to show I was grateful he had come to help me, but I couldn't let him do that.

Anthony came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Then let me work with you. You are already aching and you have a long way to go with three hours left."

I nodded, defeated. Anthony and I hurried to finish the spoiled princess' room.

**-x-o-x-o-**

At eleven-thirty pm, all we had left were the shirts. Anthony was as worried as I was, you could tell.

"Bella," Anthony called, I went out to the bedroom to meet him. "I have to go get something. I'll be right back." I sighed, without him I would never have a hope of getting done on time.

"Alright," I whispered. Anthony kissed my forehead and fled. I could barley move anymore. My back was aching, along with my arms, and I now had a splitting headache.

I heard the clock chiming for midnight, and I knew I was screwed. Only half of the t-shirts remained, but that was still not finished. I heard the door open and I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I walked out to see a very furious Rosalie. I curtsied, hoping to make her a little bit happier.

It didn't work.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU MIDNIGHT! YOU LAZY LITTLE SERVANT!" She continued to scream at me. I held my breath and waited for it to be over so I could go to bed. "AND FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT I-" She was cut off by the door slamming open. Anthony walked in and sighed. Rosalie looked at him, then at me and then back to him.

"Curtsy you worthless girl," Rosalie spit at me. What was she talking about? I looked at Anthony and then at her. "Oh, that's right, he's been keeping it a secret."

"Rose," Anthony interjected, "Don't, please."

"No, this has gone on too long. Isabella, do you know who he is?" She looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Anthony what's going on?" I whispered.

Rosalie laughed, "Anthony? Seriously?" She laughed some more. I looked between her and Anthony. "Poor poor servant girl. His name is not Anthony. Try again?" She mocked me. I looked at Anthony, well the unnamed man who had my heart, and begged him to just tell me.

"Bella I-"

"His name is Edward." Rosalie cut him off. "Prince Edward." She sneered, smirking.

I felt my heart drop. No. No! NO! Not the prince. It couldn't be.

"Is it true?" I asked, feeling like I was going to cry. He took a step towards me and opened his mouth. I could already tell it was true. "You are?" I whispered, shaking.

"Of course he is!" Rosalie shouted, "You are just so stupid! I can't stand the sight of you anymore, get out and go to your room!"

I wanted to cry harder. I looked at Edward and Rosalie. "Goodnight miss and…" I trailed off. "And sir." I finished. I curtsied quickly and ran out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella! BELLA!" I felt a tug on my arm. "Just please, Bella, listen to me! I did it for a reason! I didn't mean to hurt you! I would never intend to do that!"

"I looked up at him through the tears that had already begun to run down my face. "Sir, I am retiring to my chamber as Miss Rosalie told me to." I went to turn but he pulled me back.

"Don't treat me like the prince, Bella. Treat me like you treated me when I was Anthony."

"But you're not Anthony, and you lied to me." I ripped my arm from his gentle hold. "I don't want to talk to you right now, sir. Excuse me." His heartbroken look that covered his face sent another stab through my heart. I took of running with tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop running until I reached my door. I flung it shut and climbed into my bed. I clutched my pillow and buried my face into it.

He lied to me. He didn't love me. He never would. Anthony was Edward. Edward was a prince and I was his servant. I cried for all of the stupid lies he told me. I cried because he held me so strong but it was all a lie. I cried because I believed every lie and every affectionate gesture that I had shared with him. I cried because I was a moron in love.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**What do you think? I think I flew through it and it is crap. But that's what I get for only having time to write it at 2:30 am.**

**Check out Rosalie's room on my profile.**

**Review please.**

**Xoxo  
Hazel**


	8. Chapter 7

**An Empire of Love Chapter 7**

**Follow me on Twitter. Username:** **HazelEyedHeart**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
I had a 4-page paper and then I got asked to prom as a freshmen and I have been studying for finals and teacher's final tests before the finals. And then I had family come up… I have also been running around like a mad-lady, and spending time with my boyfriend, and then breaking up with the boyfriend, going to camp, and planning my party… who says I overwork myself… PSHH!**

**Un-beta-ed**

**The chapter you have all been waiting/asking for…**

**Playlist: **

**You're Not Sorry, Fearless, – Taylor Swift**

**-x-o-x-o-**

_Previously:_

"_Don't treat me like the prince, Bella. Treat me like you treated me when I was Anthony." _

"_But you're not Anthony, and you lied to me." I ripped my arm from his gentle hold. "I don't want to talk to you right now, sir. Excuse me." His heartbroken look that covered his face sent another stab through my heart. I took of running with tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop running until I reached my door. I flung it shut and climbed into my bed. I clutched my pillow and buried my face into it. _

_He lied to me. He didn't love me. He never would. Anthony was Edward. Edward was a prince and I was his servant. I cried for all of the stupid lies he told me. I cried because he held me so strong but it was all a lie. I cried because I believed every lie and every affectionate gesture that I had shared with him. I cried because I was a moron in love._

**-x-o-x-o-**

**EPOV**

I had hurt her. I had hurt the one person I truly cared about. I was an idiot. It was the most painful sight, watching her rip her arm out of my gentle grasp and leave me deserted in the hallway. I began to walk back to my room, thinking of any possible way to fix what I had broken, her heart and my un-beating heart. As soon as I reached my room, I sat on my couch and put my face in my hands. I had, royally, screwed up. Not even a second after I thought about how terrible of a person I was, Alice was at my door.

"You are an idiot!" She practically screeched at me, throwing her little arms in the air as she made her way towards me, Jasper following in tow. "You do realize that you just let the best thing, that ever happened to you, walk away, right?"

"Yes, Alice, I realize that." I mumbled into my hands. I heard her come closer to me and sit next to me on the couch. She began to move her hand up and down my back like a concerned sister, which she was.

"So go to her." Alice stated, like a matter-of-fact thing. I sat up, took my head out of my hands, and looked at her as if she had three heads.

"How will that help? She will just push me away and hate me even more. Plus, she's probably sleeping by now."

"Exactly," Alice smirked and then she stood up and twirled as she danced to the door. I tried to read her mind to help my confusion but she was reciting the Declaration of Independence in her head. "I will be in my room if you are stupid enough to need assistance figuring it out." Then she grabbed Jasper's hand and danced out of my room, shutting the door on the way out. I tuned into Jasper's mind to see if he had a clue what his wife was thinking.

"_Just a fair warning, Edward, Alice will murder you if you screw this up."_

That didn't help my situation. I quickly tuned into my other family members to hear their thoughts.

Carlisle was thinking, _"Jane just will not grasp the idea of the reason _why_ we chose to only hunt animals. I told her numerous times that I am not forcing her, but she can not stay here if she harms any humans."_

Jasper, _"Maybe I should talk to Alice about her feelings. She feels quite devious after confusing Edward."_

Alice continued to block me out,_ "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. — That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, — That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends…"_

Emmett, who had to deal with Rosalie after this whole ordeal, poor Emmett, _"I haven't seen Rosie so pissed in the longest time… WHAT did Edward do?"_

Rosalie, still ticked off, the feelings are mutual,_"What the heck was Edward thinking? A human. REALLY?"_

Esme,_ "We're throwing a ball soon and nothing is ready!"_

Since when were we having a ball? I shook the thought away and sighed. I stood up and headed to my secret passageway, that the whole family new about. No secrets were safe in our family. I took my time walking down the dark corridor. When I reached the end, I opened the door and looked up and down the hallway to see who was there. No one. Perfect.

I walked into the hallway, closing the passage behind me, and knocked on Bella's door softly. No answer. I tried listening and I heard her deep, calm breaths. She was asleep. I opened up her door gently and quietly and walked into her room.

She was curled up in her bed, fully dressed in uniform, and shivering. I walked over and gently lifted her up and pulled her covers back. I then set her down and tucked her in.

"Edward," she mumbled. My dead heart felt like it could beat again, but it did not. She mumbled my name once more and sunk deeper into the covers. She was, truly, an angel.

I sat on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She unconsciously leaned into my touch. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She sighed. I leaned back, trying not to wake her from her slumber. What was I doing? I was a vampire! And yet, I was falling for the beautiful human sleeping right in front of me.

I stood up and walked over to her desk chair and sat in it, watching her. I could leave. Disappear. No… I would not leave my family or put Bella back into the servant world. I was in love with her. I could not and would not leave her. If it was the last thing I did.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

I woke up from a well-needed sleep. I sat up and got out of my bed. I soon realized I was still in my clothes from last night, and then I had remembered what had happened. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I shook them away. I headed towards my bathroom to take a long, hot shower, and forget about Anth-Ed- well, him.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed, I just sat on my bed. I really didn't want to venture out of my safe room. So I sat on my bed and let my mind wonder.

"Knock, knock!" A voice sang outside of the door.

"Come in," I said in a monotone voice. You could tell by my voice something was wrong.

"Hi, Bella!" Angela said walking in, obviously ignoring my mood. "Guess what?" I could tell she was excited, the jumping up and down gave her away.

"What?"

"There is a ball in four days!"

"So?"

"Bella," Angela wined, "Why aren't you excited? We get free clothes! Pretty clothes! And jewelry!"

"Not really." I spoke in monotone again.

"Will you come?" Angela asked, basically jumping up and down.

"No." I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Oh, Bella," Angela wined, "Please…" She stretched out the world please so long that I finally gave in to shut her up.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Yes!" Angela smiled and threw her arms around me. "Now we have to go shopping. Come on!" She pulled me up and out of the room. As we were walking she talked to me about how for each ball all of the servants were given outfits. If any servants misbehaved before the ball, they would be on servant duty. She told me, laughing, how many guys got stuck during the ball serving their friends. By the time she finished explaining the ball to me, Angela and I were outside near the garage. I soon saw Alice dancing down the stairs and towards us. Angela and I bowed.

"No need for the formalities today girlies!" Alice smiled. "We get to go shopping!"

Angela and I followed Alice to her yellow porche. I soon realized we were the only girls here. When I went to ask Alice said she had taken them earlier today or yesterday; Rosalie and Esme had the rest of the girls. I feel so bad for the girls with Rosalie, but so happy I wasn't one of them.

The drive to the dress stores was quick. Alice was basically jumping up and down as we entered a prom store.

Alice practically dove into the dresses, flinging ones at me. About ten minutes later, I couldn't see over the pile of clothes I held in my arms.

"Go start trying them on!" Alice urged excitedly.

I looked at Angela, mouthed a 'help me' and headed into the dressing room.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**EPOV**

Alice swore she would take good care of Bella, since there was no way I was allowing her to go with Rosalie's group and Alice would know what would look the best on Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and I took the guys to a tux store and mask store. It was pretty simple. Guys don't fret over outfits like girls do.

Except me.

Every tux I saw I questioned myself, "Would Bella like this?" I had even tried on numerous tuxes. Jasper and Emmett ended up taking the guys to the mask store because I was taking so long. I told them I had a lot on my mind so it was hard for me to think. Which was partially true. All of the guys were all thinking so much that it made it hard for me to hear myself. When they all left, I could finally hear myself think. I walked around once more before I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had one new text.

_Get a regular blue tux._

_-Alice._

I knew immediately why she was telling me this. I would match Bella. My goal was to impress her and show her my true self, after I danced with her not knowing who I was. I had four days to prepare for this. I could, and would, do it.

**-x-o-x-o-  
****Next chapter up soon… it won't take as long.**

**Btw, the play was amazing. We sold out our mini stage to the point where people were standing. (We could seat 100… I think 125 came or something like that!) We got high praise from people.:) If you want to look up the show, it is called the Universal Language.**

Please Review!  
Hazel


	9. Chapter 8

**An Empire of Love Chapter 8**

A/n: I know. I suck. I get it. A lot of crap has happened. I'm back. Hopefully updates will be more frequent. Don't hate me completely, I do feel quite terrible already.

**Un-beta-ed… I wanted to get this to you ASAP.  
No playlist, see above.  
I'll shut up now but if you want to hear more, read at the bottom. **

**ALL PICTURES OF OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**-x-o-x-o-**

_Previously: _

_**EPOV**_

_Alice swore she would take good care of Bella, since there was no way I was allowing her to go with Rosalie's group and Alice would know what would look the best on Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and I took the guys to a tux store and mask store. It was pretty simple. Guys don't fret over outfits like girls do._

_Except me._

_Every tux I saw I questioned myself, "Would Bella like this?" I had even tried on numerous tuxes. Jasper and Emmett ended up taking the guys to the mask store because I was taking so long. I told them I had a lot on my mind so it was hard for me to think. Which was partially true. All of the guys were all thinking so much that it made it hard for me to hear myself. When they all left, I could finally hear myself think. I walked around once more before I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had one new text that was a picture of a blue color and beneath it were the words:_

_Get this blue._

_-Alice._

_I knew immediately why she was telling me this. I would match Bella. My goal was to impress her and show her my true self, after I danced with her not knowing who I was. I had four days to prepare for this. I could, and would, do it._

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

Shopping with Alice was like there was a mission in every store we went to. In other words, she was crazy. She would fling stuff at me, tell me to try it on, and hate every outfit I had forced myself into. I had never saw these kinds of dresses before; much less try one on, so I thought that any dress would be suitable. But Alice refused, sending me pointed looks of annoyance anytime I tried to point it out to her.

When we reached the sixth dress store. Alice went into a dressing room to try on a dress she loved. When she came out, she was smiling and made a beeline for me. It did not go unnoticed that the dress she had taken in the dressing room did not come out.

"I know the perfect dress!" She squealed.

"Alice…" I whined.

"No! I'm serious this time. I know you'll look great in it!" Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the back of the store. She stopped dragging me when we reached the ball gowns. In front of us was a blue gown covered in the protective bag.

"Alice," I began.

"No. You are trying it on." Alice picked up the dress and brought to a dressing room. Angela was laughing as I scowled at her. Angela was lucky. We had found her dress in the first store. She had gotten a purple silk dress that hugged every curve of her body. The v-neck was gorgeous on her, especially with the gold and silver flowers that underlined her bust. She loved the dress the minute she tried it on. Alice expertly matched the dress with a pair of silver, satin pumps. Angela really had no idea how lucky she was.

Alice basically shoved me into the dressing room with the dress and shut the door. I sighed as I began to take off the plastic covering. I undressed and slid the dress on. When I turned to look in the mirror, I was in awe. The dress was a light blue that was strapless. The ball gown was tight around my waste, to tighten my curves, and then it flowed outwards. Throughout the dress were sequins that gave the dress a whole new element, but the sequins were not over-done. By looking at my reflection, I knew that I loved this dress.

"Bella, come on already!" Alice called. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Alice and Angela both smiled as their mouths dropped.

"Bella, you're hot!" Angela laughed. I felt my cheeks redden as the people in the store looked over at us. I began to head back into the dressing room until Alice tugged me back out. She, basically, danced around me, commenting on how the dress looked on me. She lifted up my arms and told me to jump up and down. I rolled my eyes and Alice explained she wanted to make sure that it wouldn't fall down. I started to jump up and down; it stayed in place.

"Perfect!" Alice smiled. I was so relieved; the shopping was over. "Now onto shoes and masks!" I groaned in my head but forced a smile on the outside. One princess already hated me and I did not want Alice to despise my existence along with Rosalie.

But finding my shoes and the masks did not take as long as I thought it would. Alice picked out some simple silver shoes with a small heel for me. I was so grateful that I wouldn't have to worry about high heels. Alice gave Angela a gold and silver mask to match the flowers on her dress. The side of her mask had ribbons that flowed down the side of her face. It was a perfect fit, and I knew Angela loved it.

My mask was plain and one color: silver. I was happy though. It tied around the back, like Angela's, so I wouldn't have to hold it up all night long. The mask had a beautiful design of different silvers around the eyes. On the two sides of the mask sat a few silver flowers. I loved that Alice had such a great eye!

By the time we finished shopping and arrived back at the castle, I was exhausted. Alice had our dresses and accessories taken to her room until the night of the ball. She then gave me a hug and told me I could go to bed.

Shopping with Alice and Angela took my mind off of things but, when it was over, thoughts of Edward filled my mind. I quickly got changed and got into my bed. As soon as I hit my sheets, I was fast asleep.

**-x-o-x-o-**

The next four days went regularly. I would wake up, get dressed, eat, work in the gardens, eat, help Angela with whatever she needed, eat, go to my room, shower, change, and go to sleep. But one thing kept invading my routine: Edward. I could not stop thinking about him! He was in every thought I had. If I trimmed a bush, I would think, "Will Edward like it that way?" I was going slowly insane.

I missed him.

The day of the ball arrived and, as soon as I woke up, Alice dragged me to her room to get ready. She told me I didn't have to work in the garden today because they were being styled just for the ball.

I was sitting in Alice's chair, as she tested makeup on my face. She had told me the whole plan earlier: makeup test, shower, real makeup, hair, dress, and accessories. But Alice began to ask questions that took my mind away from the day's plans.

"What is your favorite accessory?" She questioned. I laughed, inwardly, at her. Only Alice would ask a question about favorites and relate it to fashion.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Maybe necklaces?"

"I'll take that as an answer." She giggled and smiled down at me, "Favorite hobby?"

"Reading," I answered quickly. She looked at me with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"You know, we are going to be the best of friends. I know you probably are thinking it is impossible but," she tapped her head, "Trust me, I know."

I just nodded my head at her. Alice was always saying things like she could predict the future. I just shrugged it off.

Alice continued to talk about random things and I let my mind wander. I wanted to be in the garden or in my room. Anywhere but here where Alice was getting me dressed and ready for a ball that night. A ball. Castle. Prince. Edward. Everything always led to him.

"Bella?" Alice shook my shoulders. I must have missed a question.

"Yeah?" I noticed that Alice had pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me.

"I finished testing the makeup." She smiled and then raised her eyebrows, "What is the deal with you and my brother?" I sighed. I had a feeling she was going to ask me this.

"I felt like we had a connection." I answered simply, although I knew she wanted more.

"Had?"

"Well, he lied to me. He acted like he was normal and wasn't the prince. It was a huge shock! I mean… it changes everything!"

"What does it change? His name?" Alice paused waiting to see if I would answer, but the more I thought about it, she was right. All it did was change his name. He was still the same person I had talked to. "Bella, look at it from his view. What if he said, 'Hi, my name is Edward. I'm a prince and I get mobbed by girls and paparazzi all of the time. Will you hang out with me?'" Alice paused and then smiled at me. "If he had said that, would you even think about giving him a chance? Would you want to see him again?" I looked away from her at my hands that were settled in my lap. She was right. "Think about it, Bella." Alice then left so I could get a shower.

I was so confused.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**EPOV**

I missed her. I wanted to hold her. Hell, I wanted her to just look at me the same way she had when I was not a prince to her.

Alice had planned everything. I knew the night had the chance to fix everything; I just hoped it all worked out.

I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. I had on a black tux with a blue vest. Alice told me that the blue matched Bella's dress perfectly. I tied my mask behind my head and moved my hair to cover the string. The mask was gold with white sections, in which the sections had a few bars of music notes. Alice handpicked this mask for me and I was glad she did. I would have no idea what to wear.

With a silent prayer for a wonderful night, I headed out of the door. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me in the study.

Emmett was wearing a black tux with a red vest and his mask that, well, it gave a good laugh. It reminded me of the devil; it was gold with red.

Jasper, on the other hand, had a very simple black mask to match his black tux and yellow vest.

Just by looking at us, you could tell who we were supposed to spend the night dancing with. We had time to joke around and get a few laughs in with one another before our attention went to the girls. But Bella's smile would not leave my mind. I had one shot and, if I ruined it, I was positive we would never have another chance.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

I stood, with my back to the mirror, in Alice's room. I watched as Alice finished putting on her accessories.

Alice was wearing a yellow strapless dress that had a black satin tie just above her waist. The dress also had black strings of flowers that started at the top and flowed out and stopped about three-quarters of the way down. She matched the flowers and tie with satin black gloves. She was wearing a pair of, very high, heeled shoes. Alice's mask had no tie, but a stick to hold it. The mask was white with yellow swirls that matched the color of her dress. Her hair was spiked, as per usual. All in all, no surprise, she looked amazing.

Rosalie had stopped in earlier, accompanied with a glare in my direction. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body. The dress had two straps on each shoulder. One went to her back and the other hung underneath her shoulder. Her mask was black lace and gave her the guarantee that no girl would approach her. Rosalie's shoes also were high, like Alice's. Her hair was pulled up a little to give it bounce and keep it out of her face, but it still flowed attractively down her back. As much as she might hate my existence, she looked very beautiful.

With these two beautiful girls around me, I began to feel self-conscious. I glanced at the mirror and didn't realize that I was the person in the mirror. I smiled to myself. My hair was curled, but the curls were not tight. They were very lose and looked wonderful streaming down my shoulders. Alice rushed over and gave me a hug, before leaving the room. I walked out after her, taking my time. The halls were filled with a dim light because the sun was going to be setting soon. As I continued walking, I heard the music grow louder. I wanted to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction, but I knew Alice would come find me anyway.

I approached the doors and leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. _You can do this, Bella. Stay an hour or two and then you can leave._ I took in one more big breath, turned the corner, and headed through the opened doors.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Yeah… ****I know. I suck at updating. I am truly sorry. There is no excuse for my absence other than life. I have been working on the outline for months and I am still not finished with it. This chapter has seen many places and many days. School, after a test, home, on the bus. I just finally sat my butt down and really wrote. Lord, I have missed it. I hope you are still all fans. I wouldn't blame you for being annoyed with me. In fact, I am annoyed with myself. I am truly sorry for the long wait. Your reviews of, "when will you update" made me feel terrible and I would grab my piece of paper, that has been read over and fixed so much that it is close to falling apart, and write more. I thank you for your loyalty. You are my inspiration.**

**Once again… ALL PICTURES OF OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Next Chapter: The ball and a lot more.  
When should it be up: Soon and definitely by March. Maybe tomorrow…we shall see.**

**Love Love Love,  
Hazel**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I did better for this update? I am also now answering any and all reviews/PMs. I have actually gotten a PM asking for me to read their story, tell them what I think, and some other stuff too. I will read your story, if you ask me to, and I will respond!!! Just let me know if you want criticism or just an "I like it" answer… but that answer can be boring. Also, make sure you give me time. I can't read ten stories, honestly and constructively, in one day. I can also answer _some_… yes only _some_… questions about this story. You don't want me to give it all away… do you?**

**No beta.**

**P.S. If you change your setting (in the upper right corner) to ½ instead of full… it looks sooo much nicer!**

**Playlist: Clair De Lune- Debussy  
****& Can I Have This Dance- High School Musical 3**

**Disclaimer: Any and all quotes from Twilight appearing in this chapter do not belong to me. They all belong to the talented S. Meyer. **

**-x-o-x-o-**

**BPOV**

The nerves were kicking in. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to do this. But I had to… for Alice.

I clutched my necklace, holding it as close as I could to my heart, hoping for strength. My necklace, my one last memory of who I was before the car crash that killed my parents and took away my memories, always gave me courage.

I flipped the locket over and re-read the words, "We will always love you Bella. Love Mom and Dad." Still unable to open the locket and see what secrets it held, I could do nothing more but kiss the words engraved and set it against my skin. Taking a huge breath, I sauntered to the entrance.

As I walked through the doors, I didn't breathe. As soon as I was inside, and down the mandatory aisle, I quickly moved to the side. Music was playing, people were laughing, and feet were moving together on the dance floor.

It was obvious that I didn't belong here.

I looked to my left and saw Angela. Well, I knew it was Angela, because of her dress, but if you didn't know what she would be wearing tonight, then you would have no idea who she was. She turned and waved to me, obviously noticing me. Who wouldn't? I was pretty sure that a mask wouldn't cover my identity like Angela's did.

The scene before me was one of beauty and fun. Everyone was dressed in his or her best and I couldn't tell who anyone was besides Angela. Well, until I reached the main table, located at the front of the room. I knew, and I was sure everyone else did too, that it was The Royal Family.

I could tell by the number of them in pairs, their physical features surrounding their mask, and the huge presence they gave the room. Prince Jasper was standing with Princess Alice. He wore a black suit, with a yellow vest to match Alice's dress, and a simple black mask. Alice, well, she looked stunning. Her yellow and black dress was very perky, like her. Her mask was hand-held, so she had it away from her face a few times. She wouldn't have been able to tie a mask on her head with her bouncy hair sticking out in every direction.

Next to her were Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie. Emmett followed Jasper's style, wearing a red vest to match Rosalie, but his mask made me smile. The red and gold mask reminded me of a devil mixed with a clown. Rosalie's golden hair flowed down her back overtop of her blood-red dress. Her mask was black; my mind immediately went to her soul. I smiled to myself.

I stared at their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful—maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy that was stuck in my head. I quickly rid my mind of those thoughts. But they were all still…. Very nice-looking.

The last couple at the table was Queen Esme and King Carlisle. The king was dressed in a formal black-and-white suit, unlike Emmett and Jasper. His mask was plain, simple, and black. Esme, on the other hand, stood out beautifully. Her green dress was vibrant but still not an annoying shade. It was tight around her waist and then flowed outwards. Unlike Alice and Rosalie, Esme looked older and dressed more maturely.

Now that I noticed them all together, they didn't look anything alike. But, yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the room. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. But, there was something else, something I just couldn't put my finger on.

Glancing over the table again, I noticed that Ed- … he wasn't there.

It hurt to even think his name. I guess when you begin to care about someone… you _really_ care about that person.

This was going to be a long two hours.

I sighed, glancing at the clock; one hour and thirty minutes left to go. Throughout all of the conversation going on in the room, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look around and not eat. I glanced around the room again and then I realized I was only looking for a certain person. I quickly became annoyed with my behavior. If I didn't want to be here, why should I be?

I stopped leaning on the wall and glanced down at my outfit. I felt terrible; Alice had spent so much time finding me a dress. Figuring I could work off the payment another day, I headed towards the archway.

Halfway towards the exit, through the mandatory aisle, I tripped over something. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, the laughter to echo around the room. It never came as I felt someone catch me.

I quickly mumbled a thank you and stood up, brushing out the crinkles that had formed on my dress. Looking up, I saw a man who wore a suit similar to Prince Emmett's and Prince Jasper's. Strangely, the vest matched my dress. Glancing over his face, I had a feeling I had met him before.

"Are you alright?" They asked me. I could only nod, still shocked that he matched me.

"Would you like to dance?" The smooth voice spoke once more. I quickly shook my head, glancing at the dance floor. "Do you not know how to dance?" They asked again.

"No, I don't," I muttered. "Plus, you don't want to dance with me. I'd break your foot or something…"

"I am sure I can handle it." He held his hand out to me and I sighed, taking it. Maybe this would help me get over the past few days.

He led me out to the dance floor and placed my right hand on his shoulder and, continuing to hold my left hand, he held our hands upward, bent at the elbow. This felt weird, but maybe it was supposed to the first time.

The mystery guy picked me up and placed my feet on top of his. I rolled my eyes at the awkward position as he chuckled.

We began twirling and moving around the dance floor. The song playing seemed very familiar, but I knew it wasn't. There was no music ever played at the orphanage, besides stuff on the owner's TV. This song, this style of music, seemed like nothing I had ever heard come from the TV.

So why was it so familiar?

I continued to watch my feet as the man and I moved around the dance floor. As the final notes to the song ended, I tripped. How did I trip when I wasn't even moving my feet on my own? I even worried myself now.

I heard the guy chuckle, as he put his hands on my arms to steady me. I knew that musical laugh. I carefully looked up at his face and actually studied his features. Behind the mask, a pair of beautiful golden eyes starred into my eyes.

I gasped and backed away from him.

"Bella…" he whispered, looking pained. I shook my head and began to move away from him.

"Bella, please, just listen to me…" I heard behind me as he walked behind me. We were close enough that we weren't making a scene, but far enough apart to see I was no longer dancing with him. He continued to talk, "Just look at me, please. Bella…"

I turned around. "What do you want Anth-Edward?"

"Please, just listen to me. Give me ten minutes and, if you still despise my presence, you can leave without me following you."

I hesitated, looking for an answer. What could possibly take ten minutes to tell me?

"We could go to our gazebo where no one else can see us talking…" Edward looked down at me, taking my hand. "Please." He whispered.

Knowing I might regret it later, I still couldn't say no. I took my hand out of his, while nodding. Smiling, he put his hand on my back, leading us out of the doors. Once we were in the garden, his hand left my back and disappeared into his pocket.

It was silent between us as we walked the familiar path to the gazebo.

Once the gazebo was in sight, the conversation began.

"You look beautiful," Edward said sideways to me. I smiled, feeling my cheeks heating up. "The color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course.

"Thanks." An awkward silence filled the air until I added, "You look handsome."

Edward smiled, "Thank you."

We reached the gazebo and I went inside and took a seat. Sighing, Edward ran a hand through his messy hair while standing in the opening. He took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm just going to say what I need to say, alright?"

"Okay," I murmured.

"Bella," he walked towards me, "I need to know if you have feelings for me like I have feelings for you. I know you did but I desperately need to know if you still do."

I crossed my ankles and folded my hands in my lap. "I feel like I shouldn't, but I do," I said towards the ground.

"I care about you so much." He muttered, coming closer to me. I felt my hands being pulled from my lap. Looking up, I saw that he was holding each hand in his own, staring into my eyes. "May I sit next to you?" I nodded and he sat down, still holding my hands.

"Bella, please understand why I lied about my name. I just wanted you to like me, for me. I didn't want to only be the prince in your eyes."

"I know," I smiled. He looked at me surprised, thinking I would fight back. "Alice talked to me."

"Evil conniving pixie," he murmured. I giggled at his choice of words; they fit Alice perfectly.

"Bella, I am going to tell you everything about me. Please, please wait and listen to it all before you run away from me."

I was beyond confused by his choice of words, and I was sure that my features showed my emotion, but Edward continued.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I used my middle name as my fake name so you wouldn't figure out that I was the prince. I feel terrible for lying, but then again, I don't. I know you would have treated me differently if you knew I was royalty. And… Bella, I have kept a huge secret from you." He looked at me, waiting for my reaction. When he saw I had nothing to say, he continued. "I'm, well… I am not… a normal person. I'm… this is really awkward and hard."

"Edward?"

"Yes," he sighed, happy for my interruption.

"Just spit it out." But he stayed silent. I began to break the silence by testing a question that had formed in my mind earlier, when I looked at the royal family being close to one another. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen."

His lips twitched as he stared at the moon. "A while." He admitted at last.

I just nodded. I knew something was different about all of them.

"I'm a vampire, Bella." I felt my eyes widen and my mouth pop open at his words. "I know it sounds weird but understand I would never intentionally hurt you. I have done everything I can to take care of you and protect you. My family and I don't drink human blood, we drink animal. Vampires with red eyes drink human blood. I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza. Please Bella, listen to me. I'm not lying."

I nodded as I took in a big breath. "Okay," I smiled.

"Okay?" He asked, looking like a mixture of confused and furious. I just nodded again.

"You say you would never hurt me, I believe you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Edward smiled at my words and brought my right hand up to his lips, kissing my wrist.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." He chuckled.

"I do have a few questions," I assured him.

Smiling, he said, "I knew you would."

"Don't laugh—but how can you come out during the daytime?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. "How do you know those myths anyway?"

I smiled. "When you spend a year watching over dozens of children, you hear everything." Edward laughed at my words, shaking his head.

"I want to hear everything about your life, if you would share it with me," he smiled.

"Well," I sighed, "There's not much to share."

"What do you mean?" He looked thoughtful, nervous, and upset… all at the same time.

"I have no memory of my life besides the past year." I paused, letting him take in the words. When his expression didn't change, I continued, "I was in a car crash when I was sixteen. My parents died that night and I went into a two-week coma. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything. The doctors told me what happened and I was given a few possessions that were my parent's. When I saw a picture of them, I remembered their voices. But that seems to be all I can recall."

Edward looked very upset now. His voice was barley inaudible when he said, "I had no idea."

I just shrugged. "The only thing I have left is this locket," I picked it up from my neck and showed it to him. He read the words on the back and looked at me.

"They seem like they were wonderful people, Bella." He smiled. Like a new domino course, every time he smiled, I would too.

"So what about the rest of your family, Edward?" I asked, needing a change in subject. The current one was too depressing for this night.

"Well, some of us have extra abilities. Like Alice, she can see the future."

I gasped, "Really?"

Chuckling, he answered, "Yes, really. Jasper can read emotions. The others aren't so magical. Esme has great motherly instincts, Carlisle has compassion, Emmett, well you've seen him, strength, and Rosalie has beauty, but I think she is also accompanied with selfishness." He chuckled again at the end.

He looked so handsome when he talked about his family. Smiling, I waited. But he never spoke of whom I wanted to know most about. "And you?"

"I can read minds." I gasped. "Well, with the exception of one person. You, Isabella Marie Swan, have blocked me out and it drives me up-the-wall sometimes."

I sighed in relief, "I'm glad you can't read my mind."

Edward's response was a humming noise, like he had an answer but didn't want to discuss the subject anymore.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked suddenly.

I laughed nervously, "There's no music."

He didn't care as he stood up and held his hand out to me. "Please?"

I nodded as I placed my hand in his. He pulled me up and into his arms. We moved slowly, and I soon rested my head against his right shoulder.

After, what felt like an hour, I pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't care if you're a prince. I don't care if you're a vampire. Just be Edward," I whispered softly, my face an inch apart from his.

"I can do that," he whispered softly, "For you, Bella. All for you."

And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine.

Edward pulled back after a moment, I suddenly felt very tired. The night's events were taking their toll on me.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No," I droned, not wanting the night to end. Edward guided me to the bench and pulled me into his lap.

"You can sleep Bella. I'll still be in your presence when morning comes."

I only nodded, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I felt the same cold pressure, which had been on my lips moments before, touch my forehead. His hands began to rub lightly on my back, making me feel even more tired.

"Sleep, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed in response. The last thing I heard was Edward humming and unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of a god, soft in my ear. More exhausted than I realized, I quickly drifted into sleep in his cold arms.

-x-o-x-o-

**A/N:**** 8 pages in word, not including the author's notes… 9 including.  
It is now 1:52 am. I promised I would get it up this weekend. To me, the weekend does not end until I wake up on Monday.**

**New pictures of the garden, a different gazebo, and Carlisle and Esme's outfits are all now up on my profile. **

**Please review and make me feel better tomorrow when I feel deprived of sleep.  
****HazelEyedHeart**


	11. Chapter 10

**An Empire of Love: Chapter 10**

**I know. You want my excuse? Well, I know most of you don't care. So, if you do want to hear it, say so in a review and I would feel fine with venting!**

**Leave a review, tickle my twitter (hazeleyedheart), or go to my tumblr (link at bottom!) If you contact me, I might answer **_**some**_**… yes only **_**some**_**… questions about this story. You don't want me to give it all away… do you? On the Tumblr, I post previews of chapters before I finish them and put them up. Also, I give hints to the future of this story. I promise that this story has an awesome plot coming up in future chapters. **

**No beta.  
****Playlist:  
**Taking Chances- Lea Michele (Glee Cast Version) and I Can Hear The Bells- Hairspray

**Disclaimer: Any and all quotes, recognizable characters, etc. from Twilight appearing in this chapter do not belong to me; they all belong to the talented S. Meyer.**

**-x-o-x-o-**

_Previously:  
_"_You can sleep Bella. I'll still be in your presence when morning comes." _

_I only nodded, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I felt the same cold pressure, which had been on my lips moments before, touch my forehead. His hands began to rub lightly on my back, making me feel even more tired._

"_Sleep, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."_

_I sighed in response. The last thing I heard was Edward humming and unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of a god, soft in my ear. More exhausted than I realized, I quickly drifted into sleep in his cold arms._

**-x-o-x-o-**

There are moments in life when everything is wrong: completely and utterly wrong. But, there are also those moments that make you feel as if you are dreaming, maybe just crazy.

I was feeling the latter of the two opposites when I awoke.

Although I had only been awake a second, I did know that I was not dreaming and, I hoped, I wasn't crazy.

I yawned and stretched as I took a look around the room. I could not see much because the bed was a canopy bed; curtains surrounded me everywhere I looked. But, the curtain fluttered and Edward was standing there.

"Good morning," he smiled down at me.

"Morning." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead; I grinned. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I looked around the room again.

"Hungry?" He asked, grabbing my attention.

"Only a little."

Our eyes were interlocked deeply. The tension was non-existent and it was anything but awkward. I would be fine with staring into his wyes for the rest of my life. However, that would take away the time I would rather spend with him.

"So, uh," I started quietly, "How did I get out of that ball gown and into pajamas?" I gestured to myself. I was wearing a comfy pajama set that was a soft blue color.

"Alice helped you; I doubt you remember. She told me you were only half awake." His hand moved to rest on top of mine and, soon, our fingers were interlocked.

I tried to recall if I had been awake and had seen Alice, yet nothing came to mind. "I have no clue what happened. I must have been really tired."

"I would say so," he chuckled. "You slept like a rock. Well," he paused, "A rock that murmurs while it sleeps."

I froze and my eyes widened. "What did I say?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing really," Edward answered. "Just a few things about masks and gowns. And," he smiled softly at me, "You said you love me."

I was sort of embarrassed and lost for words. "I think I do." The words were quiet and, although I knew he could hear them, I also knew he understood my hesitation in admitting my feelings for him. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks once I looked him in the eyes.

"If it makes you less embarrassed and more comfortable, I think I love you as well."

The words might be simple. Those three little words caught up in the middle of a sentence. Yet, they held so much meaning.

We stared at one another, feeling the emotions that were connected between us. These feelings, deep and somewhat scary, made me realize how much I truly cared about him. I looked at him many times, but I guess I never truly _saw_ him. His eyes were still focused on me; maybe he was also _seeing_ me.

Soon his eyes were no longer focused on me. However, they had not moved. He seemed concentrated on something further away.

"Mind reading?" I guessed, curiosity getting the better of me.

He smirked but his eyes were still not present in the room. "Alice would like to know if you want to go shopping."

"I thought she could see the future."

"She can only see once a decision has been made."

I sighed. I had already seen Alice when she shopped once. She gets hyper and I wasn't sure if I could deal with that right now. Still, I wanted to be polite, even if I truly wanted to just spend the day with Edward.

I didn't get a chance to tell Edward my decision when he said, "She's excited now ad says to thank you."

I was going to have to get use to the super-hero abilities in this castle.

"Are you going to go too?" I asked.

"Why not? I get to be with you if I go." His smile made me feel as if my heart was melting in my chest.

I felt my head sink further into the pillows but Edward had different plans than to let me sleep.

After Edward kissed my forehead again as he stood up, he said, "The bathroom is right over there," he pointed to a door on the opposite wall. "Alice brought you some clothes earlier. You can get a shower if you want."

I nodded and sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. When I removed my hands, Edward was gone.

I smiled as I walked to the bathroom and looked inside. It was magnificent. I had never seen a bathroom so luxurious. No words came to my mind to describe it. It was beautiful yet unique. In fact, it was perfect for a castle. I sighed and looked around one last time before heading to the shower.

**-x-o-x-o-**

Once I was finished getting cleaned up and changed, into jeans, a greenish-bluish top, a jacket, and silver sandals, I headed back into the bedroom. I had to admit, Alice put together a wonderful outfit. Edward was sitting at a table, waiting for me. I noticed that there was an arrangement of breakfast foods on a plate in front of the empty chair. Edward stood up and took my hand, walking me over to the seat.

"I figured you would be hungry by now." He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, uttering a thank you underneath my breath.

The plate was filled with food, including scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, French toast, and sausage. My mouth was watering at all of the options.

Edward kissed my head before sitting down in his own chair. "Well," he smiled his beautiful smile for another time this morning, "Eat up."

I complied. It was delicious. I kept humming at the tastes and Edward would chuckle.

Once I finally finished, I looked at Edward. I could tell that he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"So, I should head off to the gardens at some point." I smiled, trying to make conversation.

"You don't have to."

"Why wouldn't I?" I was a worker here. I should do my job, right?

"Well, you aren't required to." His crooked smile appeared.

I looked down at my hands that were resting in my hands, suddenly self-conscious. "But I like working in the garden."

He chuckled, "Then you can fix up the gardens when you want to. But, if you don't mind, I would love to help out. After all, they were my responsibility first."

I reflected his smiled, "I'd like that."

"You also don't have to wear the uniform. In fact, I prefer you don't."

"Oh no I work here and-"

"Bella," he cut me off "I care deeply about you. You feel like my princess and princesses, last time I checked, don't wear uniforms."

I was stunned. Princess? The word rolled off of his tongue so easily. Was I going to be a princess? I just nodded, telling him I wouldn't wear the uniform if he didn't want me to. In fact, I was content. The uniform was a dress and I'd rather wear jeans like I was now.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I tried to think of what to say. Finally, I could only utter one word.

"Princess?"

"I see." Edward moved his chair closer, took my hand, and looked into my eyes. "I don't think you understand how much I care about you. I care for my parents, my real parents, and the Cullens, but this is something I have never felt before. I have never experienced this emotion. It's stronger than anything I feel for my families. I have lived over one hundred years, and I have never experienced this. You're my other half, Bella. I finally found the woman I have been looking for and, believe me, I will not let you go." He leaned further toward me. "I love you. As crazy as it sounds for knowing you for such a small time, I love you. I understand it is your choice. Bella, you do not have to live this way if you chose not to. Even if you do not love me back, I will love only you. You, my Bella, are the only one for me, as cliché as that sounds. You could even simply be my friend. I will take that if I have to. You can stay at the palace as, not a worker or royalty, but as a normal person. I love you Bella, I do. But you do have decisions."

I was gaping at him like an idiot. Of course, this took me a minute to realize and I snapped my jaw shut.

"I-" I let out a breath of air. Edward was looking at me worriedly. "I love you, too." I whispered finally, looking into his eyes. His eyes were shinning and matching the smile on his face. I felt the blush in my cheeks.

"You, Isabella Swan, are absolutely adorable."

And he kissed me. Last night had been a cliché kiss. This, this was pure love. There was a kiss for no reason, but simply because of the love between us.

Once our lips parted, they remained close to one another's. My eyes were closed but I could feel his presence. I took a deep breath in, opened my eyes, and saw the look I loved on his face.

"We should discuss some things," he whispered.

"Yeah," I sighed. Our lips moved a millimeter closer.

"And I don't know how you will take some of it."

"Mhm." Closer.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" So close.

"Can you please speak more than one word?"

"Yes. Kiss me."

Our lips were together again. My hands went to his hard and my fingers played with the hair on his neck. I loved kissing him. I had no idea where this newfound courage was coming from, but I was enjoying the results it gave me.

A knock on the door interrupted us. Edward pulled away and moved his chair so he could sit across the table from me. It happened in a millisecond and, then, Alice walked in with Jasper closely following.

"Hey Bella!" Alice beamed. She skipped over, pulled me up from my chair, and hugged me.

I was taken aback of her overexcitement. Yet, I gently hugged her back. When we broke apart, she stood next to Jasper and Edwards arm wrapped around my back.

It was silent and I soon figured out why it was. Edward and Alice were staring at each other deeply. I patiently waited.

I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked over. Jasper was looking at me deeply. I remembered what Edward said last night; Jasper could read emotions.

"You know," Jasper smiled between Edward and I, "Rose is going to be pissed."

I froze. The entire time, I had forgotten about Rosalie. She already hated me; now she would despise me.

"It will be fine," Edward assured me, squeezing my shoulder lightly. I just nodded, but was doubtful.

"Well," Alice chirped, "I think we should head out soon." She turned to leave, confident we would follow.

Edward's arm left my shoulder and moved to my hand as we followed Jasper and Alice.

We eventually arrived in the garage. Edward moved to a safe, entered the combination, and pulled out a set of keys. He led me to a silver car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled at him as a thank you and slid inside. Jasper and Alice sat in the back and Edward drove. Once on the road, I felt more comfortable than inside the castle's walls. The car was nice; then again, I didn't know anything about cars. Well, except the fact that my parents had died in one.

"You alright Bella?" Jasper asked.

I sighed and shook out my last thought, "Fine." I looked at Edward; he seemed to be making sure I was okay through Jasper's mind. I just turned my focus to the beauty outside of my window.

When we arrived at a shopping complex, Edward opened my door for me, helped me out, and put his hand in mine again. Alice was talking non-stop, but it didn't bother me. She was mostly talking to Jasper anyway.

The first store we went to was for women's clothing. I felt awkward walking around with Edward, but the feelings disappeared when he leaned over and kissed my cheek abruptly.

Alice was moving through the racks quickly while I took my time. I didn't have any money, so I simply browsed.

In thirty minutes, Alice grabbed my hands, pulled me from Edward's presence, and led me to a dressing room. Once there, she dumped a pile of clothes and smiled at me.

"I will be outside the door. Let me see _every_ outfit!" She beamed and shut the door.

_I am _so_ confused._

I started randomly trying on outfits, letting Alice see each one. She seemed to love the outfits. Was I modeling for her? If I were, some of these would be too long on her.

After I finished, Alice grabbed the clothes she had liked and led me out of the dressing room. Edward and Jasper were waiting outside, laughing about something.

"Well," Alice smiled, "There are twelve pairs of jeans, seven blouses, six sweaters, fourteen t-shirts, and five sets of pajamas."

"Wonderful." Edward looked at her and then to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said immediately. Edward and Jasper laughed while Alice sighed.

"You'll get used to it." She promised.

Edward took the clothes from her arms and headed to the checkout.

"So," he gazed at me, "You liked the clothes?"

"Yes?" I asked. I didn't know how to judge Alice's wardrobe.

"If you don't Bella, say so. We can get you other things."

_Oh. I get it now._

"All of that is for me?" I gaped at him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Bella. Remember? No uniform?"

"This is too much!" I insisted.

"Bella, it's not a big deal." He gently squeezed my hand as the cashier began to ring up the items.

"Yes, it is!"

"Bella," he turned to me. He put his hands on both of my shoulders and looked in my eyes. "Our family is wealthy, this is not too much at all."

"I-I-I don't need it." I stuttered, trying to convince him. I failed.

"Yes you do." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, while we waited for the cashier to finish.

When it was time, Edward pulled away from our embrace and paid. I made my mind space out so I wouldn't hear the price.

Soon after, Edward and Jasper headed to the car, to put the things inside and go to a men's store. I wanted to go with Edward, but Alice wouldn't allow me.

Instead, she dragged me into a women' store that had undergarments.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I started to back out of the door. Alice rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"You act like this is torture." She muttered as she began walking. I knew I couldn't get out of it, so I walked fast, eager to stop this quicker.

Alice embarrassed me to no ends. She had a women, which I have never met before, measure my upper body. Alice took the pressure off of me and got some things for herself. But, I was still blushing ten minutes later when we left and met up with the guys.

We all piled into the car, heading back to the castle. As soon as we were back, Edward and Jasper took our bags, chuckling at my pleads to assist them. Edward led me back to his room, where he allowed me to help him hang the outfits in a closet. Apparently, each room had two walk-in closets. I never owned a closet before; I never had so many clothes.

When we finished, Edward pulled me to him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I felt stupid when tears started to form in my eyes. He quickly pulled back to arm's length and looked at me in concern when a tear had fallen on his shoulder.

"Bella-"

"I'm fine." I reached up and wiping away the trails from the tears. Edward cupped my face in his hands, gently moving his thumbs where the tears had fallen.

"Are you sure?"

"I just," I paused looking for the words. "I feel like a princess already. I never had so much stuff."

Edward just stared at me.

He smiled softly and leaned down and whispered gently, "If you think you are being treated like a princess now, you will feel like the queen of the world soon."

Then he kissed me.

And I knew, deep down, that he wasn't kidding.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**All together… AWWW! Yeah, it was a fluffy chapter.  
****Pictures on my profile! LOOKY LOOKY LOOKY! :)**

**Tickle my twitter (hazeleyedheart)**

**Visit my tumblr at… http:/ hazeleyedheart (.) tumblr (.) com  
****(take out spaces and parenthesis.)**

**Remember, if you contact me, I might answer **_**some**_** questions about this story.  
****And, also, on the Tumblr, I post previews of chapters way before I finish them/publish them. Also, I give hints to the future of this story. (An awesome plot is coming up in future chapters.) I prefer you to follow me on the tumblr. I love it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE… not kidding it makes me work harder and update faster. Every time I get a review I get mad at myself for not writing and I head to the computer. So, if you want an update, review and yell at me/compliment me/etc.**

**REVIEW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - REVIEW -\/ -REVIEW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11

**An Empire of Love: Chapter 11**

**Yeah, I know, I suck at updating. Unfortunately for you I am a student first, a part of my family second, and then a writer. I still love all of you for your awesome reviews and kind words.**

**A special thanks to ****xoxoWishICouldSparklexoxo for making me smile and making her kind words pop up into my head every time I needed motivation. **

**No beta. Find anything? Mention it and I will look it over. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Any and all quotes, recognizable characters, etc. from Twilight appearing in this chapter do not belong to me; they all belong to the talented S. Meyer.**

**-x-o-x-o-**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Edward ordered me lunch to eat in his room and then, after the long day, I felt exhausted. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed, despite my protests to let me walk on my own two feet. He tucked me in, lay down next to me, and played with my hair until I fell asleep.

When I awoke, he was still there. He simply smiled down at me, kissed my forehead, and pulled me closer.

I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts, because I had a lot going through my head at the moment. I had never been in a relationship before; at least I didn't think I had. I couldn't wrap my head around the love I felt for Edward. I hardly knew him, and yet I loved him.

But I wanted to know more. As we lay there, I thought of many questions to store in my head for later. _What were your parent's names? What happened to them when you were changed? Did they think you died from the influenza? What is your favorite color? What is it like reading minds?_

"Hey," Edward whispered, causing me to look up at him. His fingers were caressing my cheek. "What's on your mind?"

I simply closed my eyes and smiled.

"Seriously, Bella, tell me."

"Seriously?" I asked. I knew he would nod so I turned my attention to the covers as my cheeks burned up and whispered, "You."

His musical laugh filled the air. "Why are you embarrassed?" When I didn't answer, mainly because I felt stupid, I felt his hand rest on my neck, pulling my focus to his face. "If it makes you more comfortable, I was thinking about you as well."

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips on mine. After, he tucked my head underneath his chin and simply held me. I do not know how much time passed, lying there with him, but I did not want the moment to end. Unfortunately, it was inevitable that we would have to get up.

When we did unattach ourselves, Edward told me he had a surprise for me. He led me down the corridors of the castle, grasping my hand lightly in his. Every once in a while, he would lift our tangled hands and kiss my knuckles.

Edward guided me to the door I had been in and out of so many times. He pushed the door open and motioned for me to go through first. The sun blinded me for a moment until my eyes adjusted. I loved the garden, but I did not understand what was so surprising about this trip until I turned back to Edward. He was lurking in the shadows of the doorway.

When I gave Edward a confused look he said, "You thought, at first, that I could be burned by the sun."

I hesitated before confirming his thoughts with a nod. He was acting strange, constantly glancing between the sun and my eyes.

"I don't burn, Bella. But something else happens when the sun touches my skin."

For a moment I wanted to yell at him to stay inside, to not risk his life to show me something. But all too soon he moved forward and the sun touched his skin; my thoughts of horror and worry melted away. He slowly moved closer to me, cautious of my reaction, stopping a couple of feet in front of me. Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it. His skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface.

Curiously, I moved closer to him, hoping to see the diamonds closer. Unfortunately, Edward step away from me, making me freeze in my tracks.

"How can you want to come close to me?" He said distraught. Seeing my confused look, he sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and continued. "I am... a monster."

"No," I whispered, taking another step closer to him. He did not move away from me again. "A monster would feel my disgust. I don't have any for you because, well, I l-"

"Don't continue that sentence. Please."

I froze, hurt. "Why not?"

"Because," Edward whispered, his head lowered in self-hatred. "I wanted to tell you something first, before you ever say that to me again."

And then he was in front of me, holding my hands in his. His golden eyes penetrated mine, taking me to a different place.

"Bella, please, think rationally for a moment. You should not love someone like me," he spat the last four words. I hid behind my hair, never wanting to meet his gaze. "Do not get me wrong, please. I am grateful. Truly, honestly, thankful that you do. But Bella," he slipped his finger underneath my chin and pulled my gaze to his, "I worry. I do not deserve you. You are so-"

"Edward, stop!" I pushed away from him. "Stop hating yourself. I can't stand it anymore! You are wonderful! Your regular nature is to kill humans, yet _you_ choose not to!" I stood before him, huffing as the anger seeped out of my skin.

His arms were around me in an instant.

"I love you Isabella Marie."

I sank into his arms, wrapping mine around him, holding him tightly to me. His cold, sparkling embrace was comforting and I sighed, pressing my cheek closer to the shimmer.

A small breath escaped me, taking the words with it. "I love you too."

**-x-o-x-o-**

We ended up in the gazebo an hour later. He held me in his lap, telling stories of how Emmett always managed to make trouble.

"So there we are, surrounded by a group of drunk teenagers and Emmett crashes through the wall. Of course, Jasper and I were worried. The teenagers simply laughed and then went back to puking and making out. Still, Emmett caught some attention and Carlisle wanted us back here." He paused, thinking. "I would have loved to stay in America, even if it was just for a little while longer."

I looked at his sad face, "Why can't you?"

He smiled a little, "Did I ever tell you the story about the Volturi and their descent, forcing us to rise?"

I shook my head. Edward pulled me closer, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Once upon a time," he chuckled. I lightly elbowed him.

"Seriously."

"Okay, so, for a very long time, there has always been one leader of the vampire world. The Volturi resided here in Italy, always overseeing any issues with vampires-"

"Wait," I rudely interrupted him. "Sorry, but issues with vampires?"

"Well, sometimes a vampire wants more power so they go on a killing spree to create a newborn army-" I went to interrupt but he put a finger on my lips, "A newborn army is a group of new vampires. Vampires, when first created, are very dangerous. They do anything they can to get blood." He waited to make sure I was still following him, I nodded. "So the Volturi always ruled. There were three brothers who were head of the Volturi: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro was the most powerful. But, you see, Aro betrayed Marcus." He paused, straightening up and looking out in the distance, "I guess this is where it seems like a typical story to me. Anyway, Marcus loved a girl named Didyme and she was Aro's sister."

I was suddenly very captivated by this story. I leaned against his chest, laying my head in the crook of his neck, yet still able to see his face.

"Marcus wanted to leave the Volturi with Didyme and run away. Aro knew and soon killed his sister to keep Marcus here. Marcus never knew of the betrayal."

I gaped at Edward, imaging the pain Marcus must have felt for losing someone he loved and continuing to trust the person who killed her.

"There was a girl in the Volturi guard, she was named Chelsea. She could keep people tied to the Volturi, which was how Marcus stayed for so long. She was killed by another coven by surprise attack while she was feeding. So, almost a year ago, Marcus found out" He waited for suspense, raising his eyebrow as I urged him to continue. He chuckled and then sighed. "Marcus killed Aro."

There was silence between us as I watched Edward struggle with his words; it seemed so… _human_.

"Caius, he is the cruelest of the leaders. He knew about Didyme and had even helped Aro killed Didyme. So, Marcus, having the power to feel the connection between others, knew how linked Caius was to Aro. He killed Caius as well.

"Marcus never recovered, not trusting anyone. His most trusted friend killed the love of his life. So he called us. Apparently, we are the largest covens of vampires left after the Volturi, and we have many vampires with gifts. So here we are now, royalty to the vampires of the world. Carlisle agreed, hoping to transform some of the cruelty we have seen on our side of the world to a better world for all."

He looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I leaned forward, thinking.

"Why are there humans here and…"

"Well, you see Bella, Carlisle is very gracious. He knew of the underground slavery that occurs daily. Unable to do anything about it since he is not a human prince with his own precise land to rule, he opened the castle to those who need a safe place. The Volturi, or what is left of them, all are to drink from animals, or leave. Most of them do, pleased to please their new king. Yet, some still do hunt humans. None of them dare to hurt a servant, but they must leave Italy to hunt. A good majority of them left since they had been tied here because of Chelsea. They were free."

I nodded. I couldn't wait to meet Carlisle; he sounded magnificent.

"And Marcus?" I whispered, concerned for the man I had never met.

"Comes and goes. If he is here, he talks to Carlisle shortly and is gone as quickly as he came. He always looks so forlorn and his thoughts are always talking to Didyme. She had the power to make anyone happy, including himself. Their love survived on the happiness between them. He was depressed every day since she died. Now that he knows _why_ she died, he has nearly gone utterly mad. I hope he can endure another year."

"Me too."

Edward smiled down at me. "We should get you to bed, huh?"

I looked around. I had been distracted by the tale that I never noticed that the sun had gone and the moon was now towering in the sky.

Edward's lips captured mine in the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against him as he lifted us from the bench. Our lips broke apart, but our eyes never did as he carried us through the garden.

I made a mental note to visit the garden tomorrow and tend to the weeds near the gazebo. I was sure there were more in other places, but I did not break the connection of our eyes to look.

Gold and brown swirled together as our souls collided and connected forever.

Yet, when we arrived to the room, I had to release my eyes from Edward's stare in order to get ready for bed. I walked towards the bathroom when his arms slid around my waist and a kiss was planted on my cheek. Then he was gone and I was free to get ready for bed, smiling like a madman.

**-x-o-x-o-**

After my shower, I put on a pair of very comfortable pajamas. Black silk pajamas. I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair and I headed to the door, pulling it open.

It seemed every time I saw Edward's room, I smiled even brighter. It was so wonderful and royal, especially when he was laying casually on the bed, waiting for me.

I climbed into the bed and Edward insisted on making sure I was tucked in tight. He then kissed my head, nose, ears, eyes, neck, which all made me laugh lightly until he, finally, kissed my lips.

"Goodnight Bella," he smiled down at me.

"Goodnight Edward."

He pulled me close, kissed my head once more, whispered, "I love you, forever," and began to hum me to sleep.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**All pictures/links to my pages/etc. are on my profile.**

**Tickle my twitter (hazeleyedheart)**

**Check out my Tumblr, also under Hazeleyedheart. **

**(On the Tumblr, I post previews of chapters before I finish them and put them up. Also, I give hints to the future of this story. Links to tumblr previews posted on Twitter. So if you don't have a Tumblr, you can still see them.) Search google or blackle to find the pages or go to my profile.**

**This story has an awesome plot coming up in future chapters. No kidding. I think all of you will be shocked for the ride we are boarding in a couple chapters. For now, we must wait in the line.**

**Could anyone find the Twilight excerpt? This is easy! Review and quote the excerpt. The first person to correctly guess and review the answer will receive a long preview of the chapter or the chapter a day before I post it on here. The first person to state the page number in Twilight that the quote is on will receive the prize as well. These people will also be allowed to ask one specific question about the story!**

**Excuses are annoying but I went through a low point in life where everything seemed gray. Also, my immune system sucks, just ask the doctors/nurses who say I have to big of a chart for my age.**

**Also, this chapter was, by far, the hardest! So sorry, only 2,000 words worth of story line.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**I want to take this second to thank all of the readers who keep coming back although this story has ten chapters and a prologue over the span of a year and a half. As a promise to myself, and the readers, I will be updating more often.**

**Thank you so much for everything,  
****Hazel**


	13. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

So. I have grown out of this story. I do not know why but for some reason it does not capture my interest. I have also read numerous fanfictions that have turned me into a JasperXBella fan... so it is really hard to write EdwardXBella.

If anybody would like to continue the story, just let me know. This story is going on hiatus forever... I just cannot find the inspiration to continue.

I am so sorry. I know what it is like to read a story and have sucky updates and an author who loses the love for their story. I apologize but I figured I would tell you the truth instead of leaving it hanging forever.

Sorry again.  
I love you all.  
Hazel


End file.
